Journey from Madness
by stephypierce
Summary: Kagome's journey into falling in love again after being abused by her boyfriend Inuyasha. slight Inuyasha/kikyo bashing. Sesshomaru/Kagome eventual pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This story has a lot of Inuyasha/Kikyo bashing, so if that's not your thing, you've been warned beforehand. It's a gradual Sesshomaru/Kagome. Also as a side note I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for time.

CHAPTER 1

TWEET

The Lunch Whistle blew throughout the large factory, signaling to the factory workers that is was time for their lunch hour. Which most were grateful for, not that Sesshomaru worked them harder than necessary, but when a quota needed to be filled, it needed to be filled, and Sesshomaru isn't one to be late for anything.

Today was one of those days where everyone was scrambling to finish the order on time. Kagome sighed as she went and took her lunch. She sat alone outside, per usual, and lit up a cigarette not really feeling the need to eat today. For she had to save what little food she had for her children at home, she'd rather go hungry as long as they have food to eat.

Not to say Sesshomaru didn't pay her well, because that wasn't the case. At 25, Kagome was the highest paid QI in the building, but it just wasn't enough to make ends meet. $10.00 an hour doesn't go very far, not when you're the only parent trying to make things better for your children.

I mean Inuyasha is 26, and he's a BUM! Plain and simple, he thinks everything should be given to him on a silver platter Sure he comes from a wealthy family, but they have washed their hands of him. They only associate with Kagome and their grandchildren. Everyone wonders why Kagome still puts up with him, because as long as she stays with him she will never have anything.

"Kagome Higurashi, please report to Mr. Tashio's office." The Loud speaker boomed. Kagome jumped as it startled her from her thoughts on her life. She rushed inside, forgetting to put her cigarette out, as she went to see what Sesshomaru wanted.

Kagome didn't bother to knock as she just walked in. She was the only employee aloud to do so, anyone else that even dared to just walk in would face Sesshomaru's wrath. "You called for me, Mr. Tashio?" Kagome asked with curiosity in her voice. 'He never calls me in here unless I've done something to upset him.'

Sesshomaru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Put that cigarette out, you know you're not allowed to smoke inside the workplace. Are you trying to make me pay outrageous fines?" He all but shouted at her with venom laced in his voice.

Kagome gasped, not realizing she hadn't put it out and immediately took a drag off of her cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. "Sorry Mr. Tashio, it won't happen again. So you wanted to see me?" She asked meekly not looking up at him. 'I wonder what I did to get on his bad side. Usually he lets me get away with just about everything. Maybe I've taken advantage of that a little too much'. She thought sadly, still not making eye contact with him.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked down at her. "Kagome, it has come to my attention that Shippo needs picked up from school. He was pulling pranks again using his fox magic, and has been suspended. You really need to take him out of that human school and send him to a demon school where he can hone his abilities better. "Kagome looked up at him then, her eyes blazing with anger. "Don't you think I would if I could afford it? Those private schools cost way more than what I make in a year. He has to make do at the "human school" because I can't afford to send him anywhere else. Excuse me for not being able to afford it!" She huffed as she glared daggers at him. "I wasn't trying to offend you of all people, if anyone should take offense it's that pathetic excuse for a hanyou Inuyasha. If you would have let me finish, I was going to tell you I already spoke to father regarding the matter. He wants you to come to the estate this evening for dinner to discuss with you the details, and bring the children as well." He said in a neutral tone, giving nothing away as to how he felt on this matter. "I'll attend dinner tonight but I'm more than likely going to decline the offer. I can't accept him paying for my children to go to a prestigious school. I know he can afford it hands down, but I'm not a charity case that will jump at the chance for a hand out!" She said hotly as she started to storm out, but then turned slightly and said over her shoulder "I'm leaving to go get Shippo, we'll be there around 5, see you later then." She said, still slightly angry over the whole ordeal, as she stormed out.

Well that's chapter 1, let me know what you think. Open to criticism and ideas, flames however are not welcome. Thanks for checking it out, will probably upload the next 7 chapters tomorrow, they're already written out and ready to upload.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru looked at the door angrily as red started to rim his irises. 'Who does she think she is talking to this Sesshomaru like a common human? Does she forget that I hold her job in my hand, and can fire her at will?' **'As if you would fire her, then you would have no excuse to be in her presence every day.' **'Now is not the time, I still have work to do. Besides, I will never take my half-brother's left overs. She is family, and that's all she will ever be. You can desire her all you want, but I will never lower myself to be with someone like her.' **'One day she will leave Inuyasha, and then we will make our move.'**

Sesshomaru sighed as he shook his head. The thought of being with Kagome didn't disgust him, it was just the fact that she still chooses to be with Inuyasha even after all these years of having nothing. This leads him to believe that she is perfectly fine with how things are in her life. So even if they were to part ways, he doesn't see the point in getting involved. She likes being treated like dirt, and he's not going to be that man, no demon, that will stoop to that level just to make her happy.

~with Kagome~

Kagome pulled up to the run down elementary school where her son was currently waiting for her in the principal's office. "Well Kaede what did Shippo do this time?" she asked as she closed Kaede's office door shut. "He keeps using his fox magic on the playground. Usually I don't have a problem with that, but today his fox fire got out of control and nearly sent another child to the hospital. Luckily, we were able to put the flames out. I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, but Shippo has been expelled. I can't keep taking the risk of him hurting someone, I just can't afford the insurance if he does severely hurt someone. The safety of the other children comes first." Kaede said as gently as possible, truly she had no problem with Shippo, but she really couldn't afford for another mishap like today to happen again.

Kagome sighed and nodded her head, as she carried her son to her beat up 1990 Chrysler New Yorker. Buckling him up in his booster seat, that he really didn't need but was still required to use until he turned 7, she got in and started the long drive home. 'Now I have to take him up on the offer. Maybe I can make payments to him, so I don't feel like a mooch.' Kagome thought to herself as she glanced back at her son in the rearview mirror.

Shippo wasn't really her son, Kagome had found him abandoned as a new born. She had just graduated high school, and she and Inuyasha were just starting out in their first apartment. As she was walking home from work, she heard crying coming from the garbage can outside. Someone had thrown away poor Shippo, so she adopted him as hers and loved him as if he was her own.

There was no provided parking for her apartment complex, you had to hope there was room along the curb when you got home. Either that, or you'd be parking it in a parking lot, which isn't safe in this neighborhood. Kagome couldn't really complain, as her car has only been broken into twice in the past month. Which isn't bad, given the area. It was the only apartment complex, however, that she could afford to pay the rent and other utilities, plus try and get groceries for the kids.

Kagome and Shippo walked into their apartment, and she sighed once she opened the door. The place was a disgusting mess! It looked like Inuyasha had thrown another raging party, while she was at work. Except, it appeared that the party was still in full swing. Anger was radiating off of her in waves, as she looked around and saw all these strangers in HER apartment that SHE pays for.

She marched over to the stereo, thought about unplugging it, but said screw it, and slung it out the window. Everyone in the living room stopped what they were doing, at the loud crash from the window breaking, before going back to what they were doing. She glared at everyone before screaming "GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Everyone looked at her, before shrugging it off that she had just had a few too many to drink. Some complied and left, but some stragglers ignored her outburst and went back to partying.

"Don't make me call the cops, get out now!" Kagome said evenly as she tried not to frighten her son. Everyone bolted at the mention of cops, scrambling to get out of the door. Kagome smirked slightly at the empty threat. 'I knew mentioning the cops would make everyone scram. They're probably loaded with drugs and who knows what else!'

What really puzzled her was the fact that this was going on, and Rin is here. Rin is only 3 years old, she doesn't need to be exposed to this kind of lifestyle. This only fueled her anger even more, as she couldn't find Inuyasha or Rin anywhere. As she walked into her bedroom, she immediately slammed it shut.

What Kagome saw was more than what she needed to see. 'I can't take much more of this. Why would he do this to me? I give him everything and he just tosses me aside like I'm yesterday's trash. Well no more, he wants her he can have her!' She summoned what little courage she left, and slung the door open. "Well it seems you weren't expecting me home early huh? That's ok, no need to stop, I'm getting my shit and me and the kids are outta here. Fuck you Inuyasha, you're not worth the hassle. You can keep your whore!" She yelled as she started grabbing some clothes and started to leave the room. Slightly surprised that Inuyasha didn't say anything, but continued to bang this strange woman.

'If anything happened to Rin, Inuyasha will never see her or Shippo again. I'll make sure of it.' Kagome stormed the house once more trying to find her little princess. As she opened Rin and Shippo's shared room, she gasped at what she saw.

There lay Rin curled up in a ball in the floor, bruises adorning her face. 'It looks like someone beat the shit outta her. She must've been getting in the way of HIS party. What a creep.' "It's ok Rin, Mommy's here." Kagome whispered to try and not frighten her. Kagome scooped her up in her arms and almost made it out the door, but of course Inuyasha had to choose that time to come out of the bedroom with Kikyo.

"I didn't say you could leave Bitch. You're not going anywhere. Kikyo's pregnant so she can't work. You have to provide for me and her now. So put yer clothes back, and get dinner going." He said as he clapped his hands, signaling for her to get moving.

Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe he had the nerve to think she would support him and his hoe. "Inuyasha, you're outta your mind if you think for one minute that I will support you and your hoe. Besides, I'm running late, I'm having dinner at your parent's estate tonight. And how dare you lay a finger on poor Rin, I'm going to make sure you never see her again!" Kagome said defiantly, her body shaking with rage. Inuyasha's eyes slowly started to bleed red as he realized she was leaving and he couldn't stop her. In the silence that followed all you could hear was a feral growl echoing in the room.

"You're not going anywhere; I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson for disobeying me." He spat out as he untangled himself from Kikyo and lunged at Kagome.

Kagome had little time to react, as he was much faster than her, all she could do was push the kids out of the way. As soon as she pushed them to safety, he had tackled her to the ground. He held her down, showing his dominance over her, before he attacked. He threw his arm back as he swung at her face, knowing she had no way to defend herself. At first Kikyo didn't know what to do with him hitting the other girl, but it didn't take long for her to decide to join in the fight. With Kikyo helping, Inuyasha could make sure that Kagome knew never to disobey him again.

Kikyo started pulling some of her hair out, and starting punching her in the face. Inuyasha scolded her for pulling hair out. "We can't have her going around bald, no more hair." He said as he went back to work. He used his claw like talons, and started piercing her skin with them, satisfied that it would scar her stomach. Deciding not to stop there, he stood up and started kicking her on her left side.

Kagome knew it was pointless to scream in pain, it would only make it worse. So she imagined she was somewhere, anywhere but here. As the tears streamed down her face, in not only pain but shame and embarrassment, Shippo grabbed her purse and pulled Rin outside.

As soon as they were outside Shippo flipped the purse upside down, spilling all the contents onto the side walk. He found her cell phone and immediately dialed his uncle Sesshomaru. It of course went straight to voicemail, Sesshomaru rarely answered his phone. "Please come save momma, Daddy and his new girlfriend keep beating mommy!" Shippo whispered into the phone as he hung up and looked at Rin. "It's gonna be ok sissy, I promise. Daddy will rescue momma, I'm sure of it!" Rin sniffled, tears threatening to fall. "But why is uncie Inuyasha hurting momma?" Rin never called Inuyasha daddy, only by his first name. She only considers Sesshomaru her father, because he is nicer to her and doesn't hurt her. Rin doesn't understand that Inuyasha IS her father, and it only pisses Inuyasha further that his daughter calls his older brother daddy.

As Shippo stated to answer his little sister's questions, Sesshomaru pulls up with a dangerous glint in his eyes. His eyes were rimmed red, his beast demanded Inuyasha's blood for harming what he considered HIS. Rin started to run towards him, but Shippo stopped her and shook his head. "Not now, sis, he has to help momma first." Rin nodded her head vigorously; not really understanding what was going on but she knew that she would still get to hug her father later.

Sesshomaru slung the door open, and flung Inuyasha off of Kagome. He glared at Kikyo, who was oblivious to his presence. "Get off of her now, I'll only warn you once." He said, trying to reign in his beast who was threatening to surface. Kikyo looked up at him and sighed dreamily. She let go of Kagome as she practically threw herself at him. "Oh it was horrible! Look at what Inuyasha made me do! Why don't you take me home!?" She said suggestively as Inuyasha growled. "Leave Kikyo alone, she's MINE!"

Sesshomaru growled back, "I don't want your nasty whore." He went over to Kagome and he nearly lost control of his beast. He picked up a passed out Kagome, and said over his shoulder in a deadly voice, "This isn't over little brother, not by any means." With that said he put Kagome in the front seat and ushered the kids into his car.

He sped to the hospital, ignoring all traffic lights and stop signs. He pulled up to the hospital and carried Kagome inside with the kids in tow. As they were immediately rushed into a room, Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and called his father. After just one ring, he picked up. "Father, you need to meet me at the hospital and pick up the kids. She's in bad shape, they beat her badly." "They?" "Inuyasha has a new girlfriend apparently, and she's pregnant. I smelled that much in her scent. They were both beating on her when I walked in." "When I get my claws on him he will beg for his death." "As much as I agree with that, it seems he was also harming Rin. She has bruises all over her face." Toga sighed into the phone, trying to control his rage. "I'll be there as soon as I can, let them know I'm coming so they're not scared to be taken from their mother." Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgment and hung up the phone. He turned to the children huddled over their mother. "Grandpa will be here in a few minutes to take you home." "I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO INUYASHA!" Rin screamed thinking she was going to have to stay with him. Sesshomaru picked her up and gave her a rare smile. "You're not going anywhere near him. You're going to stay with grandma and grandpa while your mother gets better. Is that acceptable?" He asked her trying to soother her nerves. Rin nodded, happy to not have to go back to him. Sesshomaru rocked her in his arms as she started to doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wanted to give a special thank you to Linda, my first reviewer. I'm glad you like it! I'm going to try to upload chapter 4 on here tonight too, because I have all the way up to 8 already written. I just have to type them up, so whatever I don't upload tonight I'll post tomorrow because that's a lot of typing XD! As always, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates.

Shortly after Toga arrived and took the kids with him to the estate, a doctor came in to assess Kagome. "Do you know who did this to her?" "Her ex-boyfriend Inuyasha Tashio, my half-brother." He said calmly, even though on the inside he was still seething with rage.

Kagome went through several x-rays and had her blood drawn several times. She was lucky to only have had a bruised up face, a couple of broken ribs, and a punctured lung. Kagome was very lucky indeed that she didn't even need surgery for her punctured lung, had Sesshomaru not got there when he did, she could've had a lot of problems, or worse died.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't wake up, and the doctors feared that she may have suffered brain damage from the repeated blows to the head. The MRI they did was inconclusive and showed no damage, but didn't explain why she wouldn't wake up. It was too soon to tell, so they would just have to watch her for now, and hope she woke up in the next day or so.

Sesshomaru tried to stay after hours, but the night nurse wouldn't let him. He's not immediate family, or her fiancé so he had to leave after visiting hours. Sesshomaru left his number with the nurse, telling her to call him the minute she awoke. Resigned that there was nothing else he could do, he went home.

As he drove up to the estate, he sighed. 'What am I going to do with that stupid hanyou? No charges can be brought upon him until she wakes up, and presses charges. I will pressure her to if I must.' With that thought in mind, he strode in, and stopped as he smelled a familiar odor. "What are you doing here? You have not been welcome here in years, and yet you show your face now of all times." Sesshomaru said icily.

"Feh, like I care what you think! I'm here to get my kids and the bitch. Where are they!?" He demanded as he looked around for a servant to get him a drink. "Little brother, need I remind you that you do not live here. Do not make demands from this Sesshomaru again, or you will not live to see them met. You are not going anywhere with the kids, and Kagome is in the hospital in a coma, thanks to your little stunt earlier. Now take your whore and leave." Sesshomaru had had enough of his half-brother muddling things up. Inuyasha stood his ground and glared at him like an animal that just had its chew toy taken from him.

Instead of listening to reason, he ran through the house looking for his children and Kagome, leaving Kikyo alone with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sneered at Kikyo as she tried once again to get into his pants. He followed the stench of his half-brother, leading him straight to the kid's room. "Brother, I won't warn you again. Leave, now!" He said as he started to lose control of his beast. Inuyasha ignored him as he started to drag Rin out of bed. That was all it took for Sesshomaru to snap. His eyes bled red at him touching what his beast considered HIS pup. He growled at him touching HIS daughter, and pushed him away from her.

Sesshomaru snarled with rage and pushed him out of HIS pup's room and lunged after him. "How dare you touch that which is MINE!?" He growled out at the hanyou, as he tackled him, causing them to both to roll down the stairs. Sesshomaru regained his balance first, and used it to his advantage and threw the first swing. Inuyasha tried to block the punch, but was still trying to regain his balance from the tumble down the stairs. Once the first punch landed, his beast cried for Inuyasha's blood for harming what was HIS. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued fighting; Sesshomaru was easily avoiding everything Inuyasha threw at him. "Had enough, little brother?" Sesshomaru said, taunting him. "What is going on down there?" Izayoi exclaimed at being woken up at 2 in the morning.

Izayoi climbed down the stairs to see what all the commotion was. She gasped as she saw her sons fighting one another. "Break it up, right now!" The brothers immediately stopped fighting, not before Sesshomaru clawed at Inuyasha's face with his poison talons. "Inuyasha, I don't know what you thought you would accomplish coming here. You are not welcome here, we disowned you as a son many years ago. Especially after what you did to poor Kagome and sweet Rin. I never want to see you again, I hope they fry your ass for all the pain you have caused this family. If you ever come knocking here again, I will call the police and have you arrested." Inuyasha was bewildered at the way his mother was talking to him. "But, I'm your son. Your ONLY son, why would you take that bitch's side anyway? You weren't there, you don't know what happened." He said snidely, annoyed that his own mother sided with Kagome over him.

Izayoi had had enough. She walked right in front of Inuyasha and slapped him across his face. "Inuyasha, your right I do only have one son." Inuyasha's ears perked up, thinking that she was going to change her mind over the whole thing. "Sesshomaru, he is my only son. You are dead to me, I didn't raise you to treat women this way, and I want nothing to do with you. You need help Inuyasha, and I'm not qualified to give it to you. Get some help, then call me." She said evenly, trying not to lose her cool. Inuyasha growled threateningly at his mother. "You would take her side, over your own son? She has you wrapped around her little finger, but soon you'll see how she really is. Why she deserved every last kick and punch that I gave her." Sesshomaru snarled, his beast threatening to resurface. **'More! Finish him. HE's weakened enough, kill him.' **'It is unwise to kill him, we don't even know if Kagome is going to take him back or not. She may hate us for killing him. It's better to leave him be, we made our point.' **'I demand he pays for what he has done to what's ours!' **'She isn't ours, and neither are the pups. They all belong to the whelp. I told you once before, this Sesshomaru won't go to her just because she is without him. I won't be her rebound.'

While Sesshomaru was arguing with his beast, he failed to notice Inuyasha attacking Izayoi. "Get away from me. You are not my son, my son would never hurt me. I don't know who you have become, but I never want to see you again." She said as she ran up the stairs to get away from the monster that had become her son. "Little brother, you truly are foolish. The one person that would have forgiven you over time, and you just burned that bridge as well. Leave Inuyasha, leave and never return. If you return, I will kill you next time." Inuyasha knew he was too injured to try and fight him again, he staggered out the door, Kikyo close behind him.

~with Kagome~

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened. As she took in her surrounding, she started to freak out. She saw a small t.v. on the wall, and a bunch of machines hooked up to her. Kagome couldn't remember how she even got to the hospital after what Inuyasha did to her. All she could think of was getting out of here, so she started pulling out her IV's, screaming as she pulled the last one out too fast and hurt herself.

The nurse assigned to her rushed in to see why she was screaming, thinking that Inuyasha had made another appearance. "Where are my kids? Who brought me here?" Kagome demanded as she looked franticly for them in the room. "Miss Higurashi, your children are fine. Their grandfather came and picked them up. You need to calm down, it won't do in your condition to be getting upset like that. Here let me put your IV's back in for you." The nurse said in a soothing voice, as she gently put her IV's back in for her. As her nurse walked out, a young man, dressed in black slacks and white dress shirt walked in.

Kouga Wolfe walked into the room, as soon as he did he instantly cringed. Kagome looked like hell; her face was so badly bruised you couldn't tell she was even a female, if not for her breasts. Kagome looked up and saw him wince at her appearance. "How bad is it?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. "It's not too bad Miss Higurashi; really I was just shocked by how beautiful you looked even though you are all banged up. You're beauty shines through the bruises." Kouga said trying to reassure her that she really did look ok. Kagome smiled as best she could without hurting her face further. "It's Kagome, by the way, Miss Higurashi is my mother. What can I help you with, uhm?" Kagome asked, as he hadn't introduced himself yet.

Kouga smiled slightly 'She sure is brave, and to still be able to smile after everything that has happened to her. She would make a perfect mate. Wait, I just met her, this is crazy.' "Oh right, my name's Kouga Wolfe, I'm a detective with the Cincinnati Police Department, I've been assigned your case to see if you would be willing to press charges. Bur first, do you know who did this to you?" Kouga asked as he got his little note pad and pen out. "Yes, it was my ex-boyfriend Inuyasha Tashio and his current girlfriend Kikyo. I don't know her last name though. And yes, I do want to press charges and get a protection order against him." Kagome said sadly. "Can you tell me what happened earlier this evening?"

Kagome recounted everything that happened, including the abuse to Rin. Kouga's beast flares out dangerously, rattling at its cage, as she retold her story. "I will have your room guarded at all times until you are released from the hospital. He will be arrested ASAP I can promise you that. Is he still residing in your apartment?" "Yes, he can have it too I don't want to live there knowing he could easily get at me when he gets out of jail." Kagome shivered just thinking about him attacking her again.

"Don't worry I promise he won't be able to harm you again. I won't allow it to happen." He said possessively. 'Where did that come from? I don't even know here and yet I'm already possessive of her. What is going on?' Kagome was slightly creeped out by the way he was talking to her, thinking he was being a little too unprofessional. She just shrugged it off though as him being really passionate about his job. With a slight nod in Kagome's direction, he left her in her room to go do his job and to also find some answers of his own.

Well that's the end of chapter 3, what'd you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hope everyone likes the story so far, this chapter is pretty long, I prefer long chapters to short ones myself. So, as always I don't own Inuyasha or any of that good stuff.

~with Kouga~

Kouga walked up the steps to Kagome's old apartment, and had to hold the bridge of his nose. The stench was to revolting for him to handle. He was afraid to even go inside, because the smell would be so much stronger. All you could smell outside of the apartment was a mixture of body odor, sex, drugs, and feces. Kouga braced himself as he barged into the apartment, not wanting to knock and scare Inuyasha off if he was there. Luck was on his side, as he spotted Inuyasha passed out in the living room floor.

Before he did anything else, he made sure to handcuff him, with specially made handcuffs that bound his demon powers so he wouldn't be able to break free. What he saw as he looked around the apartment for clues, made him grimace with disgust. 'It looks like he was either too lazy to use the bathroom, or he was just so pissed off that he rubbed shit all over the walls.' Unfortunately, there was no trace of the mysterious Kikyo anywhere. So, doing the only thing he could do while he was there, was take pictures of the blood soaked carpet, and the walls just because it was disturbing.

He then sighed as he drug Inuyasha, literally drug him by his arm not caring if he woke up or not, to his backseat. Kouga dropped him off at the police station to await further questioning, and filled out the papers necessary to start the restraining order. 'I'll take these to her so she can sign them later. I bet she'll be surprised to learn that I'm her guard.' He thought happily as he tried not to blush thinking about all the alone time they would have.

~with Kagome~

Kagome woke up the next morning, sore as hell. She tried to ignore the searing pain, to get out of bed to use the bedroom. All she saw was stars, as she felt shooting pain in her abdomen. She sighed as she laid back down, grabbing the hospital phone as she did to call Sesshomaru.

RING RING RING

"This is Sesshomaru. What news is there?" "Uhm, I'm awake now. I woke up late last night. Where are my kids, I wanna see them." Sesshomaru growled slightly at the knowledge that they didn't call him when she had woken up like he had asked. "Uhm, Sesshomaru, are you ok?" She asked nervously, thinking she had already pissed him off. "It's nothing, we'll be there shortly."

CLICK

Kagome groaned at the phone, slightly mad that he had hung up on her. 'I'm going to have to have a talk with about phone etiquette.' With nothing else to do until they arrived she paged her nurse. "Can I help you?" chirped over the speaker in her room. "Uhm yes, I wanted to know when I could leave." "I'll send a nurse right in." The voice chirped in response.

Right away to them, was not the same meaning to Kagome. It took them nearly an hour, before Kagome's nurse bustled in. By this time Kagome was more than a little peeved at having to wait THAT long just to talk to someone. When she noticed that her nurse didn't have her discharge papers in hand, she raised her eyebrow slightly. "Ok, where are my discharge papers? I assumed that's what took so long for you to come into my room was to prepare my papers." "I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, but we can't let you leave. If you just had broken ribs, we could let you leave. Being as your right lung was punctured, we can't discharge you, it's too dangerous. We need to monitor your recovery for at least a week before we can even think of letting you go home." Kagome's anger started to spike at having to be stuck in a bed with nothing to do for a whole week. "So let me get this straight, I'm stuck in here for at least a week? Then why did it take you an hour to come tell me this? You could have just told me over the speaker thing, instead of getting my hopes up of leaving." "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I couldn't announce personal information over the speaker, it's against hippa laws. You are not the only patient under my care, and I had an emergency I had to attend to first." The nurse said briskly before leaving her room.

Later that afternoon the whole gang trudged into Kagome's hospital room. Rin and Shippo ran to her side, happy to see their mother was awake. "Mommy, are you ok?" Rin asked nervously as cuddled up to her mother's bad side. Kagome hissed in pain, but didn't shove Rin away. "I'm ok sweetie, just a little sore. You'll see, I'll be coming home today, one way or another!" she said through gritted teeth. "Rin, let go of your mother, you're hurting her." Rin looked up with wide eyes, not meaning to have caused her mother any more pain. "I'm sorry mommy!" Rin exclaimed as she got off of the hospital bed. Kagome shot Sesshomaru a glare for upsetting Rin, but smiled lovingly at her children.

"Are they going to release you today dear?" Izayoi asked, concern laced in her voice. Kagome shook her head, "No, they said I had to stay here for at least a week because my right lung was punctured. They won't release me, because I need to be monitored. I was thinking though, that if I were released into someone's care, they might let me leave." Izayoi was a little leery about letting her leave the hospital so soon, especially after what she experienced just yesterday.

"I think that's a great idea dear, we do have a hospital wing in the estate for emergencies, staffed with the best doctors in the country." Toga said proudly. Kagome thought it over for a few minutes. 'On the one hand I'll be outta here, but on the other hand, I'll still be stuck in a hospital setting. It's the lesser of two evils I guess.' "Ok, if you think you can convince them to transfer for me there, I would really appreciate it. I hate hospitals."

Toga nodded as he and Sesshomaru left to sign the necessary paperwork. Which left the two women alone in an awkward silence. It was Izayoi who broke the silence first. "Kagome dear, I'm sorry for what my son did to you. I never realized he was in dire need of help, until he attacked me at the estate last night. I didn't raise him to be this way, he wanted for nothing, and he came from a loving home. I just don't understand why." Izayoi spoke with so much distress over how Inuyasha had hurt Kagome, that she knew she couldn't stay mad at Izayoi over past arguments.

"It's ok, really. Not what he did to me, that will never be ok, but this was not your fault. I knew he had anger issues, but I was the one that stayed anyway. Thinking that it would get better, but it only made it worse him knowing that I wouldn't leave him. Last night was the last straw though; I walked in on him with some Kikyo girl, some slut that he knocked up. I don't know where we will stay, because I'm not going back there, but I'll figure it out. See if we can't move back into the shrine or something, once I'm all healed up of course." Kagome said with a sad smile. 'What else can I do, I can't ask them to help me, they've already done enough for me.' "Nonsense, you'll stay at the estate with us. There's plenty of room, not to mention I wouldn't mind having full access to my grandchildren." Izayoi said as she beamed at her grandchildren. Kagome mulled it over, unsure if she should accept her offer or not. Not wanting to be rude, she accepted. "Are you sure Toga will be ok with this? You didn't even run it by him yet." "Don't worry about him, I'll take care of that. Besides, it's really women that make all the decisions, you just have to make it seem like they're the ones to come up with it." Izayoi said with a wink as the men strode back into the room.

"They will allow you to transfer, but not until tomorrow morning. They argued they needed to monitor you for one more night, just to make sure it would be safe to transport you." Kagome frowned at having to stay in that room for another night.

Kouga whistled slightly as he waltzed into Kagome's room, happy to be back in her presence. Kagome smiled slightly at seeing Kouga. Kouga smiled back at her as well, and the world seemed to come to a halt as they locked eyes with each other.

All good things must come to an end, however, as Sesshomaru started to growl at the pair. Everyone, save Toga, looked at him with wide eyes. Toga understood why he was growling, Sesshomaru's beast considers her HIS and doesn't like that she's looking at this strange male. Kagome's face heated up, well not much more red than what it already was. Kouga glared at Sesshomaru for interrupting what he thought was a special moment between him and Kagome. "I arrested Inuyasha early this morning. He was badly beaten, which I assume was why he was passed out on the floor. I found no trace of Kikyo, however, so with Inuyasha behind bars we can only hope he's stupid enough to contact her. I will also be your guard for as long as you're hospitalized." Kouga said with a little much enthusiasm in his voice at being her guard.

Kagome smiled, happy that Inuyasha was locked up and couldn't come after her again. "Good, I'm glad that jerk can't come and get me a second time. I don't think I could handle another beating from him. That's not necessary though, I will be transferred to their private hospital. Where I should be more than safe." "I insist, I will stay by your side until you are healed." Kagome didn't really know how to respond to Kouga and looked to Toga for help. "I suppose if you insist detective, there's really nothing I can do to deter you. Know that you will constantly be watched to make sure you remain professional at all times." He said sharply. Kouga smirked slightly, at having gotten his way. While Kagome just felt uneasy about having Kouga watching over her 24/7.

~with Inuyasha~

"Where's Kikyo?" The detectives demanded as Inuyasha just glared back. "Feh, What do you take me for a moron? I ain't telling you shit." Inuyasha glared at them, as he bared his fangs at them in a threatening manner. "Look Inuyasha, we can sit here all night if we have to. If you give Kikyo up, we'll cut a deal with you. Will that loosen your lips?" Inuyasha thought it over, he didn't want to give up his lover, but he wanted his revenge on Kagome too. "What kind of deal?" "You're facing 25 years to life, you're being charged with attempted murder. If you give up Kikyo's location, we'll still charge you with attempted murder, but we'll drop the child abuse charges. And instead of 25 to life, we'll get you out in 10."

Inuyasha smirked, knowing that the ball was finally in his court. "So all I have to do is give you Kikyo's location, and I'll be out in 10?" "Well, you'll have to plead guilty." Inuyasha snarled at pleading guilty. "No deal, I didn't do it." 'Without Kikyo, the case will fall through. Kagome doesn't have what it takes to testify against me.' The detectives sighed, as they realized they weren't going to get any information out of the hanyou.

Once he was back in his cell, he started pacing. Trying to think of any way to make it seem like he was the victim. Sure, she was beat up, but they don't know the whole story. I could cry self-defense, and if she doesn't show up, I'll win for sure.' With that thought in mind, Inuyasha went to sleep on his cot, assured that he would get himself out of this mess without doing any prison time.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to upload chapter 5 tomorrow. I made changes to this chapter as I typed it out, so the other chapters that are done have to be re edited before I post them, thanks for viewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok, well I'm glad that people are enjoying my story so far. I've had this story in my mind for a long time, and never really out it out there thinking that no one would like it. Thanks to all those that reviewed it, but as always I don't own anything Inuyasha.

After the long ordeal of being transported to the Tashio private hospital, Kagome just wanted to sleep. The journey there had really tired her out. Kouga had insisted he ride in the ambulance with her, and boy was he a talker. He didn't know when to shut up, because Kagome kept giving him looks of annoyance, be he just didn't catch on.

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face in annoyance. 'I can't even have 5 minutes to myself, this is driving me crazy! If he doesn't give me some breathing room soon, I'm gonna snap!' Kagome thought as shot another glare at Kouga. Kouga just smiled back, oblivious to Kagome's annoyance at his new found clinginess. Kagome decided to feign sleep, hoping he would leave so she could have some alone time.

Kouga frowned slightly when Kagome laid down and started snoring. He didn't want to leave her side, but he thought it might be a little creepy to just sit there and watch her sleep. He walked out of the hospital wing; needing to get some food in him. Staying by her side, he had been neglecting himself, not wanting to eat in front of her since she was on a strict diet right now.

Kagome shot up as soon as she heard him walk out of her room. 'Finally, I didn't think he would ever leave!' She sighed happily, glad to have some much needed alone time. She looked around her room, shocked at how nice it was for a hospital room. Kagome certainly had never been in a comfortable hospital bed, until now. It was so soft, she thought about seeing if she could keep it when she got out of the hospital wing. Kagome had a perfect view out of the window, it overlooked the gardens. Instead of a little t.v. she had a 32 in. flat screen on the wall. 'I'll have to come here whenever I need medical attention. This room is bigger than my whole old apartment was.'

"I'm glad you approve of the room." Toga said startling Kagome, making her jump up slightly before hissing in pain. "I didn't mean to scare you, I wasn't sure if you would like this room or not. I know of your disdain towards hospitals, so we gave you Sesshomaru's hospital room, it is the nicest out of them all." "Does he know that I'm here?" Kagome asked, slightly nervous of what he would do if he found out that she was in there. Toga shook his head slightly, "Don't worry about him; he shouldn't be in need of any hospital care any time soon so it'll be out little secret." Toga said as he smiled fondly at Kagome.

He always did consider her as his daughter, whether Inuyasha chose to marry her or not. Looking back on it now, he was glad that he never did marry her, let alone mark her. She would be stuck with forever, because of the mark. This way she can mend, and hopefully move on to Sesshomaru. 'An old dog can dream, anyway.'

"The kids keep asking about you, but I wasn't sure if you would feel up to having visitors or not. Where's your guard at, anyways?" Toga asked, looking around for Kouga. Kagome laughed slightly, "Well, I kinda pretended to be sleeping so he would leave. I needed some alone time, he's just a little too clingy for me." Kagome rubbed her arms up and down, unnerved about talking about Kouga. "I see, if he continues to bother you, I will have him removed from the premises. I did warn him to keep things professional, his beast calls out to you, which is why he fought tooth and nail to be your guard even though you are safe here." Kagome frowned slightly at learning that Kouga was interested in her. "That's a little weird, he doesn't even know me. Not to mention that I just got the shit beat outta me by my ex-boyfriend. I'm not about to hop into another relationship, just for it to happen again. I'm not mentally ready for that, I may never be." Kagome said softly, trying to will her tears not to fall. Toga nodded his understanding as he excused himself from her room.

~with Inuyasha~

Inuyasha needed a cigarette so bad, he hadn't had one in almost 2 days. He was pacing his cell, trying to think of how he could get just one. 'I need just one to take the edge off, and i think I could survive until the trial.' He thought to himself, as he stopped when a familiar scent hit his nose. 'Cigarette smoke, I gotta get me one. But how?' He scanned outside his cell, and saw where it was coming from. It seems that a prisoner had snuck cigarettes into the pod, and was ballsy enough to smoke out in the open in the pod. Inuyasha immediately perked up, as he walked out of his cell and sat down across from the other prisoner.

"What can I do for you, so I can get some of those?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing at the cigarettes. The man smirked, "I'll give you one for free, but if you want more you to do a job for me." Inuyasha nodded his head as he took the offered cigarette, before lighting it and taking a long drag off it. His sense immediately calmed, at having his nicotine. "What do you need?" Inuyasha asked after he took another hit off of his cigarette, sighing happily. "I need you to take out your cell mate. You do that, I'll give you more cigarettes than you'll ever need." "Wait, won't they know it's me?" Inuyasha asked, not really wanting to add to his list of charges. "Leave the clean up to me, all you have to do is take out Hiten. His gang has been giving mine problems for far too long. You think you can manage that?" The man asked in a taunting tone. Inuyasha took another long drag, before putting his cigarette out. "Yea, I'll do this. But I gotta ask, what's your name? I don't wanna go around calling you 'hey'" The man smirked dangerously, "OK, that's fair. My name's Naraku. Inuyasha, I'll send my boys to your cell tonight to clean up." With that Naraku disappeared into the shadows, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha. 'What did I just agree to?'

~with Sesshomaru~

After he left the children in the garden to play, he strode into the dojo. Wanting to take his frustration out on something, luckily he knew just the person to spar with. He motioned for Miroku to arm himself. Sesshomaru never sparred with weapons; he didn't need them anymore, not in this day and age. Miroku however did, he was only human and it wouldn't be a fair fight. Sesshomaru had too much honor to not fight honorably.

As they sparred, Miroku noticed that Sesshomaru's mind was elsewhere, so deciding to use that to his advantage he knocked him down, pointing his sword at Sesshomaru's throat. "Yield." Sesshomaru yielded, his mind hadn't been on the fight once, instead he kept thinking about Kagome. Wondering if she was healing properly, and if she was interested in Kouga. At that thought, his eyes started to flash red.

Forgetting Miroku was even there, Sesshomaru stormed out of the dojo, deciding to pay Kagome a surprise visit. 'This is foolish, so what if she has moved onto that idiotic wolf?' **'You know you want her just as I do. Have yearned for her, since you first laid on her. Only to be crushed when she fell for the hanyou.' ** Sesshomaru growled at the memory, he remembered all too well. He had planned on asking her to be HIS, but he never even got the chance to ask. Inuyasha had beaten him to it, as I had walked up to the pair, she had already accepted his request of being his girlfriend. All I could do was throw a heated glare his way, before walking away.

He was so lost in thought; he didn't realize that he had already made it to her room. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow slightly, as he realized that this was HIS personal room. "Who put you in this Sesshomaru's personal room?" "Oh uhm, your dad did actually." He snarled slightly, he had a lot of personal effects in this room, including his journal in the desk drawer beside the bed. He couldn't just snatch it up now as she would grow suspicious as to what was inside. "What happened to the wolf?" He asked in a biting tone. "Who, Kouga? He left a couple hours ago; I pretended to be sleeping so he would leave. You would think he would take a hint, I'm not interested." Sesshomaru growled loudly, angry that this Kouga character had made advances at HIS mate. "Uhm, Sesshomaru, are you ok? He didn't hurt me or anything, he was just annoying. He's a clingy one, that one. I guess he thought I would just fling myself at him, like he was my hero or something. That's not the case, not by a long shot. I find him annoying, and highly unprofessional." Kagome was trying to soothe Sesshomaru's beast, unsure of why he was so angry. Sesshomaru nodded his head, accepting that she at least wasn't interested in the wolf. "I will make sure he doesn't bother you again." As he was getting ready to leave, Kagome pulled on his arm.

"Please don't leave, I'm so lonely in here. Just sit here with me?" "Only until you fall asleep." Kagome smiled slightly as she lay down, sleep claiming her soon. As Sesshomaru started to get up, Kagome wouldn't let him. Even in her sleep, she was drawn to him. Her grip on his hand tightening, not wanting to let him go even in her sleep. Sesshomaru sighed, as he sat back down. He didn't want to just wrench his hand away from hers, and wake her up. She needed her rest, so he decided it was going to be a long night and made himself comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This chapter is slightly edgier than the last 5, just putting it out there. I'm so happy so many people really like this story, so I decided to upload this chapter earlier than I normally upload them. As always I don't own anything Inuyasha

~with Inuyasha~

Inuyasha laid down on his cot, waiting for Hiten to fall asleep. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this, all just for unlimited cigarettes. Am I crazy?' He shook his head at the thought of being crazy. "Finally!" He exclaimed as he got to work. Inuyasha climbed down to the bottom cot where Hiten was sleeping. Inuyasha figured the easiest way to kill him was to just slice his throat open. He traced Hiten's throat a few times with his claws, wanting to make a clean cut. Inuyasha stuffed a pair of dirty socks in Hiten's mouth, before he attempted to take his life. Inuyasha flexed his claws before he just let go, and slit his throat. At first Inuyasha thought that Hiten was waking up, so he did the first thing that came to mind, and stabbed him in the stomach with his claws. He cut through Hiten's muscles and started slicing at his internal organs.

That's all it took for Hiten to fall out. Luckily Inuyasha had thought ahead of time to gag Hiten with dirty socks, to muffle his noises. As Inuyasha went to lick the blood off of his claws, he stopped as he saw a young boy come towards his cell. He went straight to work, picking his cell lock with ease. He checked Hiten's pulse to make sure the job was done, before reaching into his shirt and throwing a carton of cigarettes onto Inuyasha's bed. The young man drug Hiten's body out of Inuyasha's cell and dumped the body into a laundry cart, as he pushed him away. 'For a scrawny kind, he sure is strong.' Satisfied that he was done owing favors to Naraku, he opened his carton and lit up a victory cigarette at a job well done.

~with Kagome and Sesshomaru~

Kagome jerked awake, having had a nightmare regarding Inuyasha; she immediately scanned her room for any signs of him. Once she realized it was just dream, she released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in. As Kagome stretched, she discovered that she couldn't move her left arm. She looked down, and gasped once she saw the she was holding Sesshomaru's hand. 'I must've not let him leave last night, poor guy. He's going to have a sore neck when he gets up.' She didn't really want to move him, but she would feel guilty if he was sore today. With that thought in mind, she carefully tried to pull him into bed with her.

That wasn't one of her better ideas, as she hissed in pain on the strain it put on her abdomen. 'How much does he weigh? He can't be that heavy, he's too slender. Pain is just a weakness leaving the body.' As she started chanting her little mantra, she pulled him the rest of the way into the bed with her. Ignoring the pain as best as she could, until she felt that her shirt had gotten wet. 'Must be sweat.'

Sesshomaru hadn't slept so deeply in such a long time, that he didn't want to wake up. That is, until he smelt the rich tangy smell of blood. He immediately opened his eyes, only to freeze slightly to see that he was in the hospital bed with Kagome. Sesshomaru checked himself over, and realized that she was the one that was bleeding. He tugged her shirt up roughly, not even giving her an explanation as he did so.

The feral growl that he emitted scared Kagome, as she tried to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "When did this happen?" He demanded, gesturing to the carving on her stomach that Inuyasha had done to her. Kagome looked away, ashamed of her battle scars. "The same night that everything else happened. He did this first, so no one else would want me. I didn't know they were still open, I figured they weren't that deep and would've closed up by now." She said in a low whisper, as she tried to keep her emotions in check. 'I will not cry in front of him.' Sesshomaru sighed; he hadn't meant to scare her when he had growled. He was just so angry that Inuyasha had scarred her otherwise perfect skin. "There might be a way I can make this go away. You would have to trust this Sesshomaru, though." Kagome thought it over for a few minutes. When the silence dragged on for too long, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Kagome's lip quivered slightly. "Uhm, what will you be doing exactly?"

"My saliva has a healing agent in it, as all other Inu demons. If done properly, there won't even be a scar left when I'm done." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her, waiting for permission. "Is there a way to leave a little scar? For a reminder at to what he has done, not that I will never forget. I can look at it as a reminder, if I ever might decide to get close to anyone else. To remind me to disengage or it might happen again." Kagome said sadly. She never wanted to have a relationship again, afraid that it would happen again.

"If that is what you wish, I will leave a faint scar, but know this. Not all men are like him." Sesshomaru said in a strange voice. Almost like he was slightly offended by what she had said. Before she could reply, she moaned slightly as he started a slow place of licking her stomach. **'Her blood tastes divine; we should mark her while we still have the chance.'** 'No, we shouldn't break the trust she has given us. She is already leery of men that would just make her run.'

Kagome was in heaven, it felt so good him licking her stomach. She was slightly embarrassed that she was getting turned on, when all he was trying to do was heal her wounds. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal; he was trying to keep control of his beast who was demanding to be let out so he could take her. Sesshomaru was almost done, but he didn't want to finish. He started to lick her very slowly. Dragging it out as long as possible, until he heard Kagome let out a throaty moan, he knew it was time to stop while he still could. "It is finished, I have much work to attend to today." Without another word Sesshomaru left Kagome alone with her thoughts. 'He must think I'm a slut, getting turned on by him, when just 3 days ago I was still in a relationship with his brother.'

Kouga whistled as he waltzed back into Kagome's hospital room, but then came to a stop as the scent of her arousal mixed with Sesshomaru hit his nose. He growled menacingly, his beast wanting answers as to why HIS mate had been aroused by Sesshomaru. "So you just jump from one brother to the next? Is that your game, whoever has the most money wins? I thought you were different, but you're no better than a hooker in the streets." He said, his words laced with venom. Kagome's anger bubbled up; she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "How dare you, accuse me of something without even asking. First, it's not any of your business who I sleep with. Second, Sesshomaru and I are just friends, and thirdly, he had to lick my stomach to heal it where Inuyasha had CARVED into my flesh with his claws!" She all but screamed at him.

Kagome was furious at his accusations. Kouga's shoulders drooped slightly; he had just made an ass out of himself, for jumping to conclusions. 'I should've known better, she truly is an angel. Sesshomaru was just trying to corrupt her is all.' "Kagome, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Forgive me?" Kagome pretended like she wasn't sure if she was going to forgive him or not. "Of course I forgive you Kouga, just don't let it happen again. I really must insist that you stop being my guard though, I really don't need one here." "But Kagome, no one is in here 24/7, I can stand watch at all times." Kouga was downright begging her to not have to leave her side. Kagome sighed slightly. "What if I give you my number, so I can text you and let you know I'm doing ok? That way, you'll be reassured of my safety, plus we can stay in contact." Kouga's face brightened tenfold to be able to actually have her personal phone number. He nodded dumbly, not wanting to let his words get muddled up.

Kagome and Kouga exchanged numbers, and he stole a quick hug, before he left as promised. She shook her head slightly, not knowing what to think.

~with Kikyo~

Kikyo didn't really know where she could hide out at. She knew better than to hide out in Inuyasha's apartment, there was too much heat there. Trying to think of where she could stay, she grinned slightly as she formed a plan. 'Inuyasha's family is loaded, I'm going to stay there. I'm carrying his child, they wouldn't dare turn me away. I would go to the papers with a fake name if I had to.'

Kikyo steeled her nerves, as she walked up to the Tashio estate. She took in the sight of the place, and smiled wickedly. 'Soon, this place will be mine, all mine. Even if I have to leave Inuyasha for his older, sexier brother, I will. I mean, c'mon now, who wouldn't want all of this.' Psyching herself for what was to come, she knocked on the door.

To say that Toga was surprised when he answered the door was an understatement. "Look, I have no where else to go. I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child. If you don't let me stay here, I will go to the media and create such a scandal." Toga knew she was pregnant, that much was obvious, but he wasn't so sure that it was even Inuyasha's child. He didn't really want all the negative press, especially with all the bad press he was going to have to deal with when Inuyasha went to trial. They would demonize his family for years to come. "Fine, you can stay for now, but we will have a DNA test to determine that the child really is Inuyasha's." Kikyo smirked, happy that her plan was working. Toga motioned for her to come in and follow him as he escorted her to her room.

"You can stay in here for as long as you like, unless the DNA test proves otherwise, then you will have to leave. If you bother Kagome, or her children, you will wish you had never come here." Toga snarled at her as she basically dismissed him with a wave of her hand. 'I better let everyone else know, before they find out from her pulling some stunt.'

He had everyone gather in Kagome's hospital room, so he could let her know as well. Not wanting to have to repeat himself several times, he explained that Kikyo was now staying with them for the time being. Sesshomaru growled loudly at having that whore staying in the same house as him. "Did you forget already, that she played a part in what happened to Kagome?" Sesshomaru was furious that SHE was staying with them.

"I didn't forget, and I'd watch how you talked to me. I can still best you in a fight, or did YOU forget that? As I was saying, she will be staying here, unless a DNA test proves Inuyasha isn't the father. She threatened to go the media if I didn't allow her to stay. We already will have enough people trying to demonize us when Inuyasha goes to trial, I didn't want to make it worse for also turning her away." Toga sighed as he held his head, not one to be taken for a fool.

Kagome kept quiet, not wanting to let her anger show. She was furious that now she was going to be under the same roof as that home wrecker, who also beat the shit outta her face. "Well Father, I think someone needs to keep an eye on her. I find it suspicious that she out of the blue needs a place to stay. I think it would be wise to have someone stay with Kagome at all times, just in case she want to try and finish the job." Kagome laughed nervously. "I kinda relieved Kouga of his duties, I told him I was perfectly safe here." Sesshomaru sighed, this whole thing was getting out of hand fast. "I'll make sure she doesn't come anywhere near you, especially while you're defenseless. Since this was you're doing Father, I think you should be the one to keep a close eye on her." Toga growled lowly, not accepting that this son was bossing him around, HE was the alpha not Sesshomaru.

Izayoi rubbed Toga's shoulders gently. "Dear, he's right you know. You should be the one to keep an eye on her. I don't want to play nice with her; I have nothing to say to her." Toga sighed, as he knew he was going to lose this argument. As they walked out, it left Kagome hating her life even more. 'Why me, how do I always get caught up in these situations?!'

That's the end of chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't so sure about the beginning with Inuyasha, hope it didn't sound weird but I was trying for it to make sense. He's in jail, what other weapons could he have, and I know I could have had him use a shank, but I don't know how they make those lol. I'll try and have chapter 7 posted either tonight or tomorrow, just depends on when I'm done running my errands today, going car shopping lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So I hope everyone likes this chapter, I wasn't sure in which direction I wanted to take the story. As always I don't own anything Inuyasha, oh and thanks so much to all my reviewers! It makes my day to see all the people that like the story, and want me to continue it Sorry I was a day late on uploading this, I've been really sick some kind of virus, ugh.

~with Kagome~

Kagome was starting to get suspicious; when a week after Kikyo had arrived she hadn't tried anything. She just knew Kikyo had an ulterior motive, but what? Kagome tried not to dwell on it, though, as she was finally being released from the hospital wing of the estate. 'Finally, I'm free!' Her face had healed nicely, it was only slightly puffy and red, and the bruises had already faded.

Kagome was so excited to be free, she practically ran to out of her hospital room. She hadn't seen her children since the whole ordeal, and she missed them a great deal. As she wandered the estate, realizing that she didn't even know where their rooms were, she groaned in frustration. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into Kikyo. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome said as she went to help Kikyo up, and when she saw who it was her whole demeanor changed.

"You should be sorry, knocking me down. Just think what everyone would think of you if they heard you tried to make me lose the baby!" Kikyo sneered at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened, "Listen here bitch, I apologized, and besides dontcha think you owe ME an apology?" Kikyo started laughing, holding her sides from how hard she was laughing. "You're joking right? Why should I apologize to you of all people? You put my poor Inu in jail, he was just giving you what you deserve. Just stay outta my way!" Kikyo huffed as she walked off.

'She's lucky she's pregnant, or I'd be getting my revenge!' To say Kagome was mad would be an understatement; she was seeing red at having run into that slut. Since Kagome didn't know where anything was, she just resigned herself to wait in the living room. 'Surely they come in here, right? I don't want to wander around and run into HER again, I might not be able to control myself next time. For a replacement she sure is ugly looking, sure she looks similar than me, but she needs some meat on her bones! She looks so sickly thin, how can that even be healthy for that baby?'

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her mind of Kikyo, not wanting to focus on anything other than her kids whenever they decided to wake up.

~with Inuyasha~

Inuyasha had just put out his last cigarette out of the carton that was given to him. He got out of his cell, and went in search of Naraku in the pod. After several minutes of not finding him, he spotted that lanky little boy, and figured he might know where to find Naraku. "Hey kid, I need some more smokes, where's Naraku." "It's Kohaku, and I'm not a kid, ya got that? I'm 20, I just never filled out all the way." Inuyasha looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell him where Naraku was. "If you want to deal with Naraku, you have to go through me. Naraku rarely makes deals in person, so if you want more cigarettes, you're going to have to do something else for him." Inuyasha was pissed; Naraku had told him that he would have an unlimited supply. "Feh, Naraku told me I would have unlimited cigarettes, so hand them over!" Kohaku smirked at how idiotic the hanyou was being. "You fell for his trap is all, he'll tell you anything so you'll be in his debt. If you don't keep doing jobs for him, he will give the evidence over to the guards, and you don't want that do you?" Inuyasha growled loudly, before stalking back into his cell. 'I knew it was mistake, but I needed a cigarette so badly. All I can do is wait for my orders I guess.' Inuyasha hung his head in shame at what he had become. 'All because I mistreated Kagome, I had it made and I blew it. Maybe she'll forgive me and we can start again? She always did have a soft spot for me.'

Inuyasha walked out of his cell, and walked over to the wall where they have the phones lined up. He saw that all of them were being used, after a few minutes of waiting patiently; he shoved someone off the phone. He hung it up and dialed Kagome's cell number.

Kagome was waiting patiently for the kids in living room, when her phone started to ring. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to wrack her brain as to who was calling her. She shrugged her shoulders as she answered the phone. "Hello?" "You are receiving a collect call from Inuyasha Tashio. To accept the charges press 1, if you don't want to accept the charges press 2." Kagome sighed as she pressed 1. "What do you want?" Kagome asked, fury returning to her voice. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I should've never done what I did, I know it's too late now, because it's all said and done, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kagome's eyes watered slightly before she completely lost it and broke down in tears. "I don't think I can, what you did to me was too much. I hate myself because of you. I can't trust anyone because of you! Did you think a phone call would change how I felt?" Kagome sniveled into the phone, not caring who heard her cry. "Hey, don't cry Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry, I took advantage of you. As long as I knew that I didn't have to go out and get a job, I put everything on you. I'm sorry for putting you in the hospital, and about Rin. I'm also sorry about Kikyo, I know it won't mean much but I was pretty fucked up when that happened." Inuyasha sighed into the phone, not knowing how to convince her to take him back. "Look Inuyasha, I can forgive you, but I will never forget. That's asking too much, I can't take you back. I have to think of the safety of my kids, I won't keep them from you. When are your visitation hours?" Inuyasha growled slightly at her not willing to give him another chance. "Ehh, my visitation hours are every Saturday at 7:00 a.m. I'll put you on the list. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yea, I'll bring the kids, see ya then."

"It truly can't be that easy to get back into your good graces, is it? I overheard your conversation with the half-breed, and I insist on going with you tomorrow. I don't want you going there alone, he will try anything to convince you to take him back. He knows you have the power to set him free, but if you do this you will never break the cycle of abuse. By taking him back, you will be teaching Rin that it is ok for a man to beat her when she gets older." Sesshomaru was doing everything he could to keep his beast from surfacing. He was furious that she so easily gave into the hanyou.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but I can assure you that I will never give into him." Kagome said, as she started rubbing her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. "Excuse me; I'd like to be alone right now. When the kids wake up, send them out to the garden, that's where I'll be." She left a bewildered Sesshomaru, as she walked away.

Kagome was amazed at the gardens, they were already brightening her mood considerably. It looked like they had every single type of flower none to man, they even had a little maze. The garden was so amazing, she didn't know where to even sit to wait for the kids. As she walked around, she spotted a huge fountain. The fountain had to be at least 6 feet tall, and it immediately soothed her soul.

Kagome didn't have to wait long as her kids ran to her and knocked her into the fountain as they tackled her. They had missed each other so much, and Kagome was happy to be holding them again. The kids started splashing Kagome with the water in the fountain, making Kagome laugh as she splashed them back. Izayoi smiled at the trio, glad that Kagome was smiling again. She pulled out her phone for a quick picture, and then bustled back inside to give them privacy.

After playing in the fountain for several hours, Kagome brought the kids back in. "Bath time, you guys, we have to get up early tomorrow." Kagome chirped as she sent them into their bathroom, as she shivered slightly. 'Ok, I need a shower, but first I gotta get them cleaned up.' Kagome washed them off, before getting them dressed for bed. She tucked them in, and read them a quick bed time story, before leaving their room. Kagome frowned slightly; she hadn't been given a room, so she didn't even know what bathroom she could use. 'Oh well, I gotta get cleaned up, my clothes are sticking to me.' Kagome walked into an empty room, and looked around, not seeing any personal belongings of anyone's she walked into the bathroom. Kagome stripped off her clothes, and got in. The warm water felt heavenly on her cold body. She quickly showered and grabbed a towel, before frowning slightly; she didn't have anything to change into.

Kagome walked back into the room, as she rummaged in the closet. She didn't know who these clothes belonged to, but she had to put something on. The clothes were really cute too, so she shrugged her shoulders as she put on a pink tank top with matching sleep shorts. Kagome towel dried her hair, before hanging the towel back up. As she opened the door, she ran into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes were rimmed red at seeing her in his mother's old room. "Who gave you this room?" He bellowed, not caring that he was scaring her. "Well no one, I needed a shower, and no one had given me a room." Sesshomaru growled, angry that she was wearing his deceased mother's clothing. "Take that off, it's not yours!" Kagome huffed, not understanding what the big deal was. "Look, I'll wash the clothes later, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not taking this off!" Kagome said as she poked him in his chest. That's all it took for Sesshomaru's beast to take over, as he pinned her against the wall. "You would do well to listen to this Sesshomaru, take off that outfit." He snarled, prepared to force her out of his mother's clothes if he had too.

"Read my lips, I said NO! I have nothing else to wear, I'm not going to walk around naked, now let me go." Kagome exclaimed as she struggled against his hold on her. This only made Sesshomaru angrier that she wouldn't submit to him, as he held her wrists above her head with one hand, he used his other hand to remove his mother's clothes from her body. Kagome gasped as she struggled against his hold, trying to cover herself with her arms. As Sesshomaru regained control of himself, he instantly smelt her fear mixed in with her arousal.

He slowly relinquished his hold on her wrists, and she immediately grabbed her towel in the bathroom. "What the hell Sesshomaru? Did you have to be such an asshole and take the outfit off of me, what's your problem?" Kagome screamed at him, she was so embarrassed that he had seen her naked. "This was my late mother's room; no one comes in here, but me." Sesshomaru said evenly as he put his mother's clothes back where they belonged. Kagome gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. If you would have told me, I would've taken it off instead of fighting with you over it." Kagome looked down, ashamed that she had pilfered through his dead mother's things. "Next time, make sure that you listen to this Sesshomaru, my beast might not be so friendly next time." Before Kagome could ask any more questions, he had left Kagome in the room alone. 'I feel like such a jerk, all I wanted was a shower. I should've just waited for someone to show me to a room, instead I put on his dead mother's clothing. I know I should be mad for how he treated me, but at the same time I had this feeling that he wasn't going to hurt me, even though I was so scared.'

Well, I hoped you liked it, I wasn't sure about the end of this chapter. Sorry if it seemed kinda stale at the end there, wasn't sure how I wanted to word it, but I think it turned out alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok, so before you read this chapter, I think you should an insight of Kagome's mindset. I know I had this as a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic, which it will be, but it will take some time for them to get there. I didn't want anyone to get upset after they read this chapter, because it might seem like Kagome will end up giving in to Inuyasha, and that's not the case. She is unsure of how to move forward after everything Inuyasha has put her through, which is normal in abusive relationships, been there done that. Just not THIS bad, but anyways, as always I don't take credit for Inuyasha.

Kagome was up at the crack of dawn, going through what little clothing choices she had. She didn't want to wear something that gave Inuyasha the wrong impression, and unfortunately all that she had was way too dressy for the Hamilton County justice center in downtown. Kagome groaned in frustration, before she clambered down the steps, in search of Izayoi. It wasn't hard to find her, as she was in the kitchen, letting the cooks know what to make for the day.

"Izayoi, do you have anything I might be able to wear today? Everything I have is too showy to wear to the jail. I definitely don't want to give Inuyasha the wrong idea." Izayoi smiled as she motioned for Kagome to follow her. Izayoi led her to her room, or so Kagome thought. The room was plain in color, nothing overly fancy, but it had no furniture inside. "This is where I keep all my clothing, I don't mind sharing, but we'll have to take you and the kids shopping so we can update your wardrobe dear." Izayoi beamed at Kagome, as she opened the door to her walk in closet.

The closet was very well organized, Kagome just looked in awe. "Pick anything you like dear, I'm sure my clothes will fit you, we're about the same build." Kagome nervously fingered several different outfits, afraid she might ruin them just by touching them. 'Some of these cost more than what I make in a year.' Kagome smiled as something caught her eye. It was perfect for the occasion of visiting Inuyasha, it was a black dress that went right above her knees, and it wasn't overly low cut. It stopped right above her breasts, so you couldn't see anything; Kagome smiled as she grabbed it and hugged Izayoi. "This is perfect, thanks Izayoi!" Izayoi beamed down at Kagome, before ushering her on to get ready.

Kagome hurriedly showered, and got dressed. She quickly blow-dried her hair, and applied enough concealer to hide the redness in her face. Kagome decided not to apply any more make-up and give Inuyasha any false hope about her seeing him. As Kagome gave herself a once over in the mirror, happy with how she looked, she climbed down the steps, to wait for everyone else to finish getting ready.

~with Inuyasha~

Inuyasha was in high spirits this morning, as he got out of the communal shower. He wanted to look and smell his best for Kagome. He just knew that he could win her over, and convince her to take him back. Inuyasha whistled to himself as he was led by the CO's to the waiting area for visitation.

As the inmates were led to their chosen tables, Inuyasha quickly scanned the room, looking for Kagome and immediately snarled. 'What's HE doing here?' Once the CO's gave the ok for family members to sit with their inmates, Inuyasha didn't even hide the disdain on his face at having to see Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat down across from Inuyasha, Shippo sitting in her lap, while Rin clung to Sesshomaru for dear life. Inuyasha tried to ignore Sesshomaru's presence, and struck up a conversation with Kagome instead. "You're looking good Kagome." Inuyasha smiled cheekily at her, while she smiled brightly at him back. "Thanks Inuyasha, orange suits you too." She giggled at him playfully. "Feh, you know I prefer red, but they wouldn't let me have red. They have a color system here, and because I'm not down on 24 hour lockdown, I can't wear red." Shippo frowned at hearing that he wasn't caged up at all times, especially after what he did to his momma. "When can we leave, momma? I don't have anything to say to HIM." Shippo said as he glared at Inuyasha, trying to get a rise out of him.

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I know saying sorry can't change the past, but I really am sorry. Rin, I'm sorry for hurting you too. Do you forgive daddy?" He was pleading to his only daughter, his only child, and she wouldn't even give him the time of day. "You're not my daddy, he is." She exclaimed as she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked over her head at Inuyasha, as Inuyasha tried to keep his cool. He was trying to be on his best behavior, trying to convince Kagome that he had changed. "You know how she is, she's always called him that." Kagome tried to brush it off as no big deal, so there wouldn't be a fight in the jail.

"It's alright; I wouldn't call me daddy either, if I was her. I may be her father, but I sure as hell wasn't a daddy. I was a monster, plain and simple. I took everything out on my family, and because of that I have to live with the consequences." Inuyasha hung his head in shame, as he put his hands over his face, not wanting anyone to see him cry. "Inuyasha, listen to me. You may have done some horrible things to us in the past, but you have come a long way mentally. I'm proud of you; you've grown up these past few weeks." Kagome said as she touched his arm affectionately. Sesshomaru growled loudly at the display of affection, not caring who heard him. Inuyasha understood that growl all too clear, he was staking his claim on Kagome. Kagome was oblivious as to what was going on between the two brothers as they glared at each other. "Well, how have you been holding up in here? You didn't drop the soap, did you?" Kagome giggled at the thought of some big guy named Bubba raping Inuyasha in the shower.

Inuyasha blushed slightly at the innuendo. "No, that's what soap on a rope is for." He joked back, happy that everything was going smoothly. He reached across the table and grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "Kagome, I know I messed up big time, and you probably hate me." "Inuyasha, I told you I don't hate you. I forgave you already." Inuyasha perked up, that she hadn't changed her mind. "Well do you think you can find it in your heart to take me back? We'll do it right this time, get married, sure it wouldn't be the wedding you would deserve, as it would be in here, but I want to be with you. Only you, please give me another chance." Kagome immediately took her hands out of his, and sighed sadly. "Inuyasha, I don't think I could take you back ever. I'm sorry, that's asking for too much." Kagome looked down, afraid to look him in his eyes, and see the anger there. "Hey, don't be afraid of me. I never want you to fear me again; just think it over will ya? If you change your mind, well you know where I'll be." Inuyasha said as he stood, motioning for the CO to take him back to his cell.

Once Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the car and driving away, he lost his cool, again. "So, are you going to take my little brother back?" Kagome stared out of the window for a long time, before answering. "No, I don't think my heart could take it if I did. I don't love him anymore, and I don't have to be with him for the kids' sake anymore. They want nothing to do with him, so I'm free from him." Sesshomaru instantly relaxed at hearing that she wouldn't take him back. "You would be a fool to not take your own advice. Everything he told you in there was a lie, I could smell the lies all over his scent. He is going to be on his best behavior, you're his ticket to freedom. Don't give into him; it will only end in destruction." Kagome nodded her head, before she broke down and cried. "I'm such an idiot, I was eating everything he told me up, I believed everything he told me. I must be the dumbest person on the planet!"

Kagome couldn't believe that she was such a moron for believing him, and was even frustrated that a small part of her wanted to take him back still! She wasn't in love with him, no, but she didn't want to be alone either. Even after everything that had happened; she wasn't strong enough to not be in a relationship. 'What is wrong with me!?' Kagome screamed out in frustration, not caring that Sesshomaru could see and hear her pain. She thought she was done with the all the madness that came with Inuyasha, but was she really willing to jump back in it after she just got away from it?

So like I said, she is rather confused on how to move forward, Inuyasha will continue to try to wear her defenses down, so he can taste freedom. Hopefully she won't be dumb enough to take him back, and maybe Sesshomaru will eventually just let it all out, lol, not yet it's still way too soon for Kagome for that type of commitment. 2 chapters in one day, only because I felt bad about not uploading one yesterday, but I felt like crap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ok, so I thought long and hard about this chapter, lol, but this one review that received really bothered me. I almost didn't upload another chapter, but I was like screw it, the family isn't a bunch of sadists. He thought he was doing what was best, given the fact they are a high profile family, and they avoid the press like the plague. So I re wrote this chapter several times, trying to figure out what to do from here. It will explain some things that maybe have plagued a lot of people's minds, so here are few answers that may help clear the air. I originally wasn't going to even go this route until later on in the story, I like to build suspense, but I don't want anyone else to think that they're sadistic psychos. I feel like when you write, the story is a reflection on yourself, and I'm def. not a sadistic person, I was just tired of the stereotypical stories, boy meets girl, they fall in love, which is all fine and good, but what about real life drama? So my story's a little dark, don't like it don't read it. Not trying to offend anyone, but this is just the way I feel about things. As always I don't Inuyasha.

~with Touga~

Touga had been tailing Kikyo for the past week now. She didn't seem to do anything out of the ordinary. Kikyo hardly ever left her room, other than to stalk Sesshomaru. 'She must not care who she's with, as long as they got money.' Touga shook his head, thankful that Sesshomaru's heart had been stolen a long time. He was so deep in his thought, that he missed Kikyo leaving her room.

Kikyo had heard from the servants, the servants of all the disgusting people beneath her that Kagome had just went to visit Inuyasha. No one even had the decency to tell HER that they were planning a visit with her Inu! 'You would think these people would have the common courtesy to let me know when they're going out to visit MY boyfriend. The nerve of these people.' Kikyo was furious that she wasn't even invited, she would've only went to try and get closer with Sesshomaru, but that's beside the point.

Kikyo looked around, she knew she was being watched. She couldn't prove it, for she couldn't even see whoever it was that was watching her, but she could feel their presence, always watching her. Kikyo had been on her best behavior simply because she was being watched.

At this point, after she had been wronged by Kagome, she didn't care who was watching. She waltzed into Kagome's room and sat on her bed, waiting for her to get back. Kikyo was going to give her a piece of her mind for not even thinking of HER. Touga ran his clawed hands through his silver hair, he knew she was going to try something with Kagome, but at the same time he wanted to watch the confrontation, wanting to see what she was up to. 'I'm sorry Kagome, but your strong enough to handle this, right?'

~with Kagome~

It had been a long, awkward drive back to the estate, and all Kagome wanted to do was go to her room and take a long hot bubble bath and think. Once Sesshomaru parked the car, she helped her kids out of the car, and then left them with Sesshomaru. Kagome needed some alone time, there was too much going on that she needed some time to process everything that has happened.

As she walked into her room, she immediately knew something was wrong. There was an overpowering odor of perfume, it was so strong it brought Kagome to her knees coughing. 'Ugh, what is that? And who in the world sprays THAT much perfume!? That's just trashy!' Kagome carefully got back up, as she did a quick scan of her room, as her eyes landed on Kikyo. 'You have got to be kidding me.' Kagome didn't know whether to scream in anger or cry in frustration. "Can I help you with something? You are after all in MY room, there's not another boyfriend in here to steal ya know." Kagome was beyond caring at this point, I was promised that she wouldn't mess with me, and yet here she is once again in my personal space.

Kikyo laughed, before looking down at Kagome. "As if I would need to steal a man from you, it's not my fault that he was so unsatisfied with you that he came crawling to me. If ya can't please a man, he's going to look elsewhere don't be mad at me that you can't keep a man." Kagome didn't understand how some people could be so crude, especially when Kagome hadn't even done anything to Kikyo. "The only reason they come to you, ain't for your looks, that's for sure. It's because you see a dick and your legs are more than ready to spread." Kikyo smirked slightly, unfazed by what Kagome had said to her. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying sex, if you wasn't so uptight you would know that. You, however, hurt my feelings today. You went to see my Inu, didn't even offer to take me. Well, since I couldn't see him for myself, how is he? Does he miss me?" Kikyo asked, pretending that she really did care about Inuyasha, even though on the inside she could care less.

"Wow, really? You never came up, he was too busy trying to get me to take him back." Kagome smiled triumphantly when Kikyo's face fell slightly. "Even if that's true, but I know it's not, in the end he would still come back to me. I am pregnant with his child, or did you so easily forget that little detail?" Kagome was getting tired of having to deal with Kikyo, all she had wanted to do was come home, have a nice bubble bath, but no she has to sit here and argue with Kikyo of all people.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I think you should leave now." Kikyo smirked, before she eased herself up off of Kagome's bed. She circled her, like Kagome was her prey. "Such a pity, for him to be hung up on you, I mean look at you. Compared to me, you look like an overweight elephant trying to squeeze into too tight clothes." "Ouch, that really hurt me, not! At least I'm not a twig, which can easily be broken in half." Kikyo knew she looked good, damn good, and wasn't going to let Kagome change her opinion about herself. So she did the only thing a rational girl would do in a cat fight, she pushed Kagome out of her own room.

Kagome was bewildered that Kikyo had pushed her. 'What is wrong with this girl? Is she really trying to pick a fight with me over Inuyasha? This is stupid!' Kagome pulled herself up, and just as she was about to give Kikyo a piece of her mind, Touga decided he had best break up the fight before it got any worse.

Touga got out of his hiding place down the hall, and placed himself between the two females. "Kikyo, didn't I warn you once before not to bother Kagome while you're staying here? And Kagome, why are you stooping to her level, fueling the fire?" Kagome was shocked that he had chastised her, she hadn't done anything wrong, just defend herself. "Did you miss the part where she was in MY room, and she attacked me first? So I'm not allowed to defend myself, is that it?" Not giving Touga a chance to answer her, she walked into her room and slammed the door.

'I'm so pissed! I feel like he was taking her side in all of this, I need to call an old friend, if she'll answer that is. I've put it off for far too long.' As Kagome fished her cell phone out of her purse, she nervously dialed her friend's number. She immediately picked up on the first ring, "You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't hang up now!' Kagome sighed, she understood why Sango was leery of talking to her. "I'm sorry for everything that happened 9 years ago. I should've never picked Inuyasha over you. I've regretted it ever since, especially now." "What did that bastard do now?" Sango asked, revealing nothing in her voice. Kagome retold her story to Sango, including him being a prisoner and that she even went to go visit him. "If I ever see him again, I'll kill him!" Kagome giggled softly, Sango hasn't changed that much over the years. "Sango, can we meet up and talk in person? I'm staying at the Tashio estate right now, can you come get me?" "Yea, I'll be there in 20, but be ready, because I'm certainly not knocking on that door, I'm not welcome, remember?"

~with Sango~

She was a little shocked by herself that she even answered Kagome's call. Truthfully, she had missed her, not having anyone to talk to led to a very boring life. As she drove up to the estate, her last memory of this place, came rushing back to her.

~9 years earlier~

"Hurry it up in there, we're all hungry out here!" Inuyasha bellowed at Kagome. Kagome hurriedly bustled out of the kitchen, trying not to make a mess. Her hands were both full, one with a plate of food, and the other with everyone's drinks. Kagome couldn't see where she was going, and she tripped over a lamp.

"Clean this mess up now! I can't believe you can't do anything right!" Sango had had enough. "Who do you think you are, treating her like a common servant. Last time I checked, she was your girlfriend." Sango said as she got into Inuyasha's face. "Feh, at least she knows her place here. Did ya happen to look and see that's she already cleaning up the mess?" Sango groaned in frustration at seeing her friend being treated like she was beneath him. "That doesn't give you the right to treat her like trash!"

Izayoi chose that time to intervene, not liking the way Sango was talking to her son. "I'm sorry you feel that way, dear. But Inuyasha has done nothing wrong, if you don't like it you can leave." Izayoi said as she defended her son, he was her baby. "Kagome, c'mon lets go. You can do way better!" Kagome stood up, as she was done cleaning up her mess anyway. "If you leave with her, we're done! You need to choose now, me or her." Inuyasha said snidely, as he glared at Sango. Kagome glanced back and forth between her best friend and her boyfriend. She didn't want to have to choose, she loved them both. "Sango, I'm staying here, I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as she looked at the ground. "Fine, you can stay, but I'm not gonna stick around and watch you get hurt. Don't call me years later when he beats your ass!" With that, Sango slammed the door and walked home. She hadn't heard from Kagome since, until now.

~present day~

Instead of taking Kikyo back to her room, he decided now was the perfect time to do the DNA test anyway. He ushered her back into the hospital wing, and led her to smallest room available. "Here's the deal, we're going to proceed with the DNA test now." Kikyo huffed, not really wanting to take it, she wasn't 100 on who the father was. "Fine, let's get this over with." Touga nodded, happy that she wasn't pitching a fit. He motioned for the doctor to come in. "Because you are still pregnant, we have to do the DNA test differently. Basically, we stick a needle in your stomach, it goes into the uterus, and we can get a sample of DNA this way."

Kikyo nodded, as the doctor went through with the procedure. "We'll submit this to the DDC today, but it'll take about 7-10 days before you'll get a response back." The doctor said before exiting the room.

~with Sesshomaru~

Having heard the fight between the two girls, he decided that Kagome might need some basic fighting skills. He walked into his dojo, and looked around for Miroku. He easily found him, sitting on the computer watching porn. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, not wanting to watch. Miroku immediately closed the browser, slightly embarrassed at having been caught. "Can I help you with something?" Miroku asked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I need you to do something for me. Starting tomorrow, you will train Kagome, she just needs basic self-defense skills, in case there is no one around to protect her. Kikyo accosted her again today, nothing major happened, but you never know with that one. Oh, and one other thing, try to keep your hands to yourself." Sesshomaru said that last part with a glare, not wanting Miroku to think he could get touchy with what was HIS. Miroku nodded his head in understanding, before Sesshomaru walked away.

~with Kouga~

'It's been a while since I've heard from Kagome, I hope everything's alright. Maybe I should make a surprise visit tomorrow, just to check on her, well that and I miss not being around her all the time.' With that thought in mind, Kouga knew he had to get her flowers and maybe candy. He wasn't sure what women preferred, as he wasn't that smooth with ladies, not like he thought he was anyways.

I kinda feel like this chapter was a tad sloppy, sorry about that! It's not the way i had originally written it, so like i said i re wrote it a few times, because i didn't originally plan on adding some of things that i added to it just yet. Question though, i'm curious, who wants the baby to be Inuyasha's? It won't be for another chapter or 2, but if you want it to be Inuyasha's baby let me know, and I'll play it out according to the most votes. Oh as a side note, i'm contemplating having a beta reader for this, so if anyone's interested send me a pm, thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So, almost everyone wants this baby to NOT be Inuyasha's, which is kinda the way I was leaning towards anyways! There was one review, however, that really stood out to me so I'm going to roll with it. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 10, as much as I enjoyed writing this one As always, I own Inuyasha, uhm oh wait I don't so yea I don't own anything, that kinda sucks

~with Kikyo~

Kikyo was currently 6 months pregnant, and it was strange that she wasn't showing at all. Not even a small little baby bump, but Kikyo was thankful for that. Even though she's pregnant, she still watches what she eats, working extra hard now in order to keep her slim figure. There's nothing wrong with that while pregnant, but she was damn near starving herself so she wouldn't gain any weight whatsoever. Unfortunately, no one else in this estate had any idea of this, or they would be force feeding her so she didn't harm the baby by her stupidity.

Kikyo was currently giving herself a once over in the mirror, making sure that her belly was still flat. She rubbed it lovingly, happy that being pregnant was going to finally pay off for something. 'Well, I guess I can let go and gain a few pounds for the little leech. Don't wanna lose my last chance at money!' Kikyo smirked to herself, happy with her appearance before trudging down the stairs, knowing she was going to have to pig out big time. She wasn't someone that ever wanted children, and the only reason she never aborted the baby was because she wanted money, and Inuyasha's family had plenty of it.

Kikyo sat at the massive oak table, snapping her fingers motioning for a servant to come bring her some food. The servants looked at her warily, before they scattered to bring her some food. Not knowing what she liked to eat, since she had never ventured into the kitchen until now, they piled several different choices onto three massive plates. Kikyo looked over all the choices, waving the servants away, as she wolfed down all the food from every single plate. She had been hungrier than she realized, her baby was kicking in her stomach, happy to get some much needed energy.

~with Kagome and Sango~

Kagome and Sango were driving through their old neighborhood, reminiscing about old times. "Hey, Sango, can you pull up over here?" Kagome asked, motioning to her old apartment. Sango did as she asked, but was slightly puzzled as to why they were stopping at this dump. "This is my old apartment, where everything happened. I was the only one working, and this place was the only one that I could afford, his parents cut him off years ago. I wanted you to stop here, so I could pick up my car." Kagome said cheerily, as she pointed to her beat up Chrysler New Yorker. "Is that thing safe?" Sango asked eerily, not really wanting Kagome driving that deathtrap. Kagome chuckled softly. "Well, it's not the safest car out there, but it gets me from point a to point b so I need it. I hate having to get rides everywhere! Sure it needs work, but it's like me, broken but still fixable." Kagome exclaimed as she ran over to her car.

Kagome opened the driver door, and started the car. It took a couple of times, before it would start, and she smiled back at Sango. "Don't worry about that, it does that sometimes!" Sango frowned slightly, at seeing how badly Kagome had been living all these years. 'I should've stayed in contact, tried harder to get her away from him, instead of only looking at my hurt, look at all that she suffered, I should've been there for her, maybe none of this would've happened had I stood by her.' Sango wiped at her eyes, not wanting Kagome to see how upset she was. "Well, I'm glad it runs at least! Do you want me to follow you back to the estate, or will it make it?" Kagome shook her head, "I'll be alright, but thanks Sango. Text me later, ok?" Kagome asked, before she drove off, headed towards the estate.

~with Kouga~

Kouga had just left the little flower shop in town, and was headed towards the estate. He was humming to himself the whole way, grinning from ear to ear. Kouga was so sure that everything was going to go his way, and nothing would come between him and HIS Kagome.

Kouga knocked on the door, as he waited for someone to answer the door; he was straightening out any invisible wrinkles he thought he saw in his khakis and put his best smile on his face. It was immediately turned into a frown, as Kikyo answered the door. "You!?" They both exclaimed. "What're you doing staying here?" Kouga asked, not even trying to hide his disdain of her. Kikyo frowned at him. "I'm staying here right now, if you would use that nose of yours, you would realize that I'm pregnant. I had no place to go, so they let me stay here." Kikyo sneered at Kouga, not liking having to see him.

They parted ways 5 months prior, this was the only man that Kikyo had ever been faithful to. She was starting to actually fall for him, but got a reality check when she realized as a cop he didn't make a whole lot. Kikyo had thrown a huge fit, not wanting to believe he only made around $30,000 a year. Kouga didn't understand what the big deal was, it was above the poverty line, and they could live comfortably. Kikyo ended it right then and there, telling him he was too poor to be with her. Kouga was so dumbfounded, he constantly tried to call and text her, but Kikyo never responded. Eventually he got over her, and moved on to Kagome, at least that's what he thought, right?

"So you found yourself a rich man to take care of you then?" Kouga wasn't about to play nice with her, not after all the heartbreak she caused him. "Something like that, I am 6 months pregnant now." Kouga's demeanor completely changed at hearing how far along she was. Before he could even respond, Kagome pulled up in her death trap. She smiled at Kouga as she got out of the car, not having seen Kikyo yet. "Here, these are for you." Kouga said as he gave her the flowers. Kagome blushed slightly, before smelling them. "Thanks Kouga, you didn't have to get me anything." "I wanted to Kagome, I missed you." Kikyo started making gag sounds, as she made motions with her hands about throwing up. Kagome turned to glare at Kikyo, unaware of what had just transpired. "You sure seem to like my left overs, you can have him, he doesn't make enough money for me."

Kagome gasped, finally understanding why the air was so heavy. 'They were fighting when I pulled up, so they used to date.' "I didn't know Inuyasha was your left overs, pretty sure I had him first, but trust me honey, you can have him. What happened to me, will just happen to you too, well you saw what happened, and you were there after all." Kagome didn't care enough to even be mad; she was beyond done with all the drama that came with Kikyo. "Wait, this is the Kikyo?" Kouga looked shocked, before glaring at Kikyo. "Turn around, Kikyo. This 'poor cop' has to arrest you." Kikyo did as she was told, knowing there was nowhere for her to run. Kouga handcuffed Kikyo, knowing better than to search her, since she was a female. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights, and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand your rights?" Kouga asked as he recited the Miranda Rights. Kikyo nodded her head, she was glad that she finally got caught, but at the same time she was going to miss her freedom. "Kagome, if I don't get out of there anytime soon, will you take my baby and take care of her for me?" Kikyo asked, afraid of her answer. Kagome was slightly shocked that Kikyo would ask her of all people to take care of her and Inuyasha's baby, but she had a heart. "Yea, but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for the baby, but I don't see you doing a lot of time. Inuyasha was the instigator." Kagome said, trying to brighten Kikyo's spirits.

That's what everyone loves about Kagome, it was her heart. No matter how many times you've kicked her when she was down, she would still forgive you. Still care about your situation, and try and make you feel better. She's too caring for her own good. "I can see you're busy Kouga, just let me know how everything goes, ok?" Kouga nodded before he put Kikyo in his backseat.

~with Inuyasha~

He had heard through the grapevine that Kikyo had gotten arrested, but he just couldn't believe it. Kikyo was too resourceful to get arrested so easily, it must not be her. He kept telling himself this, not wanting to believe that they had both gotten caught. 'Even so, I'll just take the blame for everything, no point in both of us doing time.' Inuyasha had just settled into the chair in front of the television in the pod, when Kohaku stepped in front of him. "Naraku has another job for you. We'll be at your cell tonight, don't bother pretending to be asleep, you know we can just break in it." Kohaku said before he slithered away. Inuyasha inwardly groaned, not looking forward to doing more favors for Naraku. 'Who else could he want dead in here? He's one sick bastard; I gotta get out of this mess.'

~with Kagome~

She had just put her flowers from Kouga in a vase, when this strange guy walks into her room. "Uhm, can I help you?" Kagome didn't like the looks of this guy. He was dressed in all purple, and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. What really caught Kagome's attention were his eyes, they were such a strange shade of violet. Kagome didn't really mean to stare, but she was just so transfixed on his eyes, she didn't even see his mouth move. The strange man smirked slightly, knowing that she too had fallen for his looks, as all females did. "Miss Kagome, my name's Miroku, Sesshomaru wanted me to give you some basic self-defense moves for your safety." Miroku said in a smooth like velvet voice.

Kagome frowned slightly, not liking that he had made a decision for her without even asking her. "I see, and If I refuse?" Miroku smirked playfully. "I must insist that you don't, it would cause me to become jobless if I can't do a simple task as train you." Kagome groaned slightly, not wanting this man to lose his job. "Fine, let me change into something else. I'll meet you in the dojo, I guess." Miroku smiled happily, glad that he got to train such a beauty.

Kagome was not happy about this, at all. 'If Sesshomaru thinks I'll just roll over and do anything that he plans out for me, he's got another thing coming!' Kagome had been wandering the halls of the estate, not knowing where the dojo even was. She sighed as she started opening random doors. 'Do they really need THAT many bedrooms, I mean c'mon!' Kagome was starting to get frustrated that she couldn't find the dojo. She felt like she was going in circles, because the place was like a maze.

Eventually, 20 minutes later to be exact, she walked into the dojo. "If you didn't know where it was, I wouldn't have minded being your escort." Miroku said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Kagome blushed at what he was implying. "Let's get this over with." Kagome said, trying to ignore Miroku's perverted nature. Miroku started off with basic maneuvers on how to free yourself from someone if they've got a hold on you.

Kagome was a quick learner, and easily learned the moves on the first try. "Well, that was easy." Kagome beamed, happy that she was catching on so quickly. "Good job, but now let's see you come at me, pretend I've just robbed you and you want to get your purse back." Kagome looked at him warily, before charging at him, before being laid out before she could even touch him. Kagome looked up at him confused. "How'd you do that?" Miroku smiled at her, before helping her up. "A simple technique, I'll teach you. Let's stop for today, you did well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome nodded, actually enjoying learning self-defense. As she was walking out, she felt a hand on her butt. Kagome shrieked, before turning around and slapping Miroku across the face. "You pervert!" Kagome huffed, before she walked back to her room.

~with Kouga and Kikyo~

"Were you never planning on telling me that you were pregnant? Or the fact, that the baby is probably mine?" Kouga glared at Kikyo through the rear view mirror. Kikyo sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation. "You never really came up, I really think its Inuyasha's. After we split up, I jumped straight to Inuyasha. Trust me; I never wanted to be pregnant, by any means." Kouga growled lowly. "Do you not know simple math? You got pregnant when we were still together, or did you cheat on me too?" Kouga took his eyes away from Kikyo, to look back at the road. His beast was threatening to come out, knowing that she was pregnant with HIS pup. "Look, I never cheated on you, but I'm positive it's Inuyasha's it has to be." Kikyo whispered softly, hoping beyond hope that it was Inuyasha's. "I just took a DNA test; they said that the results would be in by next week, so we'll know then."

Kouga thought it was best not to even talk to Kikyo anymore, as it was just making him angrier with every word that she said.

~with Kagome~

Kagome: Sango, you'll never guess what happened!

Sango: What now?

Kagome: Kikyo got arrested, and she's Kouga ex! How crazy is that?

Sango: Seriously?! You need to stay away from him, girl.

Kagome: I know, I have enough problems of my own. I was thinking about down the road being in a relationship with him, he's really sweet. But I don't want to be with him, since he's been with Kikyo.

Sango: You don't need that, he might just do you like Inuyasha. See her on the side.

Kagome: On a side note, I met this cute guy today. He would be perfect for you.

Sango: I told you, after what happened in college, I'm not going to be with anyone.

Kagome: You never know, he might be the one to heal your broken heart.

Sango: LA LA LA I'm not listening

Kagome: lol


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ok, so that last chapter was something else! Probably in chapter 12 or 13, the DNA test will come back. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, thanks for reading! As always, I don't own Inuyasha!

~with Sesshomaru~

After a long day at work, all he wanted to do was come home and relax. What he saw in the driveway, made him do anything but relax. 'Why is that piece of shit here?' He knew whose it was, but he didn't understand why it was her. Sesshomaru gracefully climbed the stairs and stood outside of Kagome's room. After hearing movement, he walked in. "Why is that thing outside?" Kagome looked at him, confused as to what he meant. "huh?" Sesshomaru sighed, as he entered her room fully, and closed the door behind him. "That thing you call a car, why is it here?"

Kagome didn't understand what the big deal was. It was her car, so it was an eyesore, big deal. "Why does it matter if my car is here, or not?" Sesshomaru was trying to keep his cool, he really was, but whenever he was around Kagome it never worked out too well for him. "You really have to ask? You should've left it where it was. If you needed a car, Father would've bought you one." Sesshomaru said, trying to get it through Kagome's head that it had to go. "I'm not about to ask him for any money, he's already done enough for my family. He put the kids into exclusive schools, which I would never be able to do on my own, I can't be like, oh by the way, and can you buy me a car too! I don't care if he can afford it or not, I'm not some gold digger trying to get every hand out I can. You missed the train on that one, she's already been arrested." Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened slightly, having not heard this new information. "It matters not; I wasn't suggesting that you were after our money. You have a need, why not let someone who can take care of that need do just that?"

Sesshomaru hated arguing with the girl, she always had to have the last word in. "Not gonna happen, as long as it still runs I'll be driving it! Not to change the subject though, but I'd like to come back to work. I'm all healed up, and I hate just sitting around having everything paid for me." Sesshomaru thought it over; he was having to do a lot of extra work because she was no longer there. "That is acceptable, but only if you accept a slight promotion. I had to recently fire my last secretary, she was incompetent. We will go over pay tomorrow; you will have to be there an hour earlier though." Before Sesshomaru could leave her room, Kagome stopped him. "Oh, and by the way, I don't appreciate it when people make decisions for me. I understand I need to learn how to protect myself, but next time ask!" Sesshomaru didn't even bother to reply, as he walked out of Kagome's room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

~with Kikyo~

The detectives were sitting across the table form Kikyo; they were just as shocked as Kouga that this was THE Kikyo. Everyone at the station knew her well, she used to always bake cupcakes and bring enough for everyone. "Look, just tell us what we want to know, and they'll go easy on you in court."

Kikyo sighed before nodding her head. "Here's what happened. Kagome came home from work early, and caught Inuyasha and I in bed together. She started packing her shit, and then she found Rin. I know what happened to Rin, I was there. Rin was hungry, and wanted him to make her something to eat; Inuyasha didn't want to deal with her, because he was partying. She wouldn't stop crying, I'm guessing she was pretty hungry, so he shoved her into her room, and punched her in the face. Rin got real quiet, at first I thought she had died, but when I saw her whimpering I knew she was ok. Inuyasha became furious because she was leaving him. He demanded she cook dinner, and that she was to take care of Inuyasha and I. I just stood there, as all this was going on, I didn't know what to do.

When Kagome told him to fuck off, and that she wasn't sticking around, he attacked her. He held her down, as he carved into her stomach. Not really sure why he did that, before he motioned for me to help him. I know it was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do, I didn't want him to beat on me too. So, I pulled her hair and hit her in the face, while he kept kicking her in the ribs. I was so scared that he was going to kill her, thank God his brother Sesshomaru showed up when he did. Kagome had already been passed out, and unresponsive, I don't know the extent of her injuries, but I know she was banged up pretty badly." Kikyo said as she hung her head in shame.

She really was sorry for everything she had done to this woman, who she didn't even really know. Pregnancy can do that; change your perspective on things. Kikyo rubbed her belly fondly, the baby was starting to grow on her, making her want to be a better person for this little person inside of her.

The detectives looked at one another, not believing that she could be so cruel. Sure, she didn't cause the extent of her damages, but she still participated. "Let's get you processed; you'll have court, along with Inuyasha this Friday. A public defender will be appointed to you." Kikyo shook her head, as she pointed at the phone. "I need to call my lawyer, I have one." 'Thank God my cousin is one, maybe she can get me out of this mess.'

Once they were out of earshot, she dialed her cousin Kagura. "Hey, I need a favor. I'm in need of your services, I'm locked up and the charges are kinda major, I need you to defend me." Kikyo heard Kagura sigh into the phone, she was afraid that she would tell her no. "Alright Kikyo, but after this we're even. I'll be down at the station tonight to pick up your files, so I can go over everything. I'll meet with you right before the trial; we don't have to go over too much, because it will just be the sentencing." Kikyo nodded and gave her thanks before hanging up, and following the detectives to the holding cells.

~with Inuyasha~

Night came too quickly for Inuyasha, because he didn't want to deal with Naraku anymore. At the same time, he was nic fitting pretty badly, at this point. If Naraku flashes cigarettes, Inuyasha would probably do anything just for one of them. Inuyasha stretched, before standing, and looking out of his cell, at Naraku and Kohaku.

"Inuyasha, I have the perfect job for your talents! Don't worry, you won't be killing anyone this time, just pour this into the food while you're in the kitchen tomorrow. Make sure everything in it gets mixed into the food, and I'll give you more of your precious cigarettes. Here's one pack for insurance, you'll get the rest of the carton when the jobs done." Inuyasha nodded his head dumbly, as he grabbed for the pack and scrambled to open it. After lighting one up, he immediately calmed down. "I gotta ask, what am I getting outta this, other than cigarettes? Am I in your gang or something?" Inuyasha didn't really want to be, and he feared that he was. Naraku chuckled darkly. "You can't be that dim, can you? Once you do a job for me, even if you manage to get outside, you will always be bound to me. Be a good boy and do the job right, and I'll be seeing you tomorrow evening." Naraku said as he and Kohaku disappeared into the shadows. Inuyasha shuddered slightly, not liking the feelings he got from Naraku.

~with Kikyo~

After being processed, she was placed into a holding cell. The jail was overpopulated, and since she had a court date this week, they didn't see the need to place her in general population. Kikyo frowned at being the holding cell, it was nasty! She was sharing it with 9 other people, and only 4 cots were available, everyone else had to sleep on the floor. The toilet was just disgusting, it was silver, but it didn't look like it had been cleaned in years. The worse part was that the toilet was in the middle of the cell, where everyone could watch you do your business.

Of course all the cots were already taken for the night, so Kikyo swallowed what little pride she had left, as she stretched out on the floor, as far away from the toilet as she could get. It was so cold in the jail, and of course Kikyo didn't get a blanket, since she wasn't in a cot. All Kikyo wanted to do was cry, but she held her tears in, not wanting to be labeled weak in here.

~with Kagome~

Kagome woke up with a start, at having heard her alarm. She groaned as she saw that it was only 5 am, she never gets up that early. She dragged her ass to the shower, hoping the warm water would wake her up. Kagome quickly did her hair, not really caring what it looked like, only stopping to do her makeup. She still wanted to look good; you never know who you might meet. After browsing through her clothes, she picked out a simple tank top, and a pair of black leggings. She thought she looked dressy enough for an assistant; she smiled as she got into her car and drove back to work.

'Wow, I even got here before Sesshomaru!' Kagome was excited to be back at work, she frowned slightly when she realized that she couldn't get in. 'He tells me to be early, but I can't even get in!' Kagome sighed, before she pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, and taking a drag off of it. Kagome had been trying to quit smoking, but with everything that was going on, she couldn't seem to quit. As soon as Sesshomaru pulled up, Kagome put her cigarette out.

Sesshomaru raised his left eyebrow slightly towards Kagome, but chose to say nothing as he unlocked the door. He followed Kagome inside as she led them to his office. Once the door was the closed, Sesshomaru spoke. "You chose to wear that? Did you not notice I always wear suits, you need to dress business casual at least." Kagome frowned slightly, knowing that she didn't have anything to wear that fit that description. "Well your gonna have to deal with this until I get my first check." Sesshomaru, not one to like being talked back to grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so, today is acceptable, but from now on business casual." Kagome easily removed her wrist from his grip, momentarily surprising Sesshomaru. "I see you've been training with Miroku, if you don't have the clothes why not just say so? I told you we would be discussing your pay today, besides you get a small sign on bonus. It should be enough to get enough outfits for the rest of this week, until you get paid next week." Sesshomaru said as he motioned for her to sit.

"I think this is a more than fair offer, $1,500 a week, plus insurance for you and the children, and your sign on bonus will be a week's pay." Kagome just sat there dumbfounded, she was lucky to make that in a month. "That's too much; I didn't even make that in a month before." Sesshomaru growled that she had denied his offer. "My last assistant made double that amount; I offered you less because you have no experience." Kagome didn't want to accept that much money, she felt like he was giving her special treatment. "No deal, I'll accept the salary, but I can't accept the sign on bonus."

Sesshomaru just wanted to bang his head on his desk in frustration. "Would it be more acceptable if I just took you shopping? You can't keep showing up to work dressed as you are." Kagome thought it over, she really did need new clothes, but she didn't want him to spend too much. As she thought it over, she smiled brightly. "Ok, you've got a deal." Kagome said as she held her hand out, waiting for Sesshomaru to shake it. He ignored her offered hand, and he filled out the necessary paperwork.

Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. Sesshomaru looked up at her, not sure what her problem was now. "You coulda at least shook my hand, ya know!" Sesshomaru was getting tired of her blatant disrespect. "If I felt the need to shake your hand, I would have. Sign all of these papers, and I'll show you to your desk." Kagome did as she asked, not bothering to read anything that she had just signed.

After Sesshomaru showed her to her desk, she squealed once she saw her chair. She couldn't wait to twirl in that thing. She immediately calmed down, when Sesshomaru gave her a look that meant no nonsense. Kagome calmly sat in her chair, as she looked over her desk. Just as she was getting a feel for her work space, her phone rang. "Tashio Incorporated, my name's Kagome, how can I direct your call?" Kagome chirped into the phone. "At least you answered the phone professionally; answer like that always and I'll have no complaints." Sesshomaru said before he hung up. Kagome growled loudly, that he had been testing her. 'Just you wait, as soon as I get a call you don't want to deal with; I'm going to send it straight to you.'

~With Kikyo~

Kikyo was drained mentally and physically, all the other females were upset that she got extra milk with her tray. It was only because she was pregnant; all Kikyo wanted was to get away from these crazy females. Not a single one of the other inmates wanted anything to do with Kikyo, they knew who she was. It was all over the news, and they planned on returning the favor to her. Kikyo shuddered slightly, knowing that these other inmates didn't like her, but was unaware as to why.

Kikyo had even tried giving away her extra milk, just to keep the peace. It didn't seem to matter though, as they started caging her in. "We know exactly who you are, and what you've done." One of the inmates said, as they closed in on her. Two of the girls picked Kikyo up, while another one held her legs so she couldn't kick. They didn't want to hit her, being as she was pregnant, they didn't feel right doing that. The girls, did however, think she deserved to pay for what she did to poor Kagome.

As they neared the toiled, Kikyo started to scream. One of the inmates backhanded hard, drawing blood on her cheek. Kikyo silenced after that, not wanting to make it worse on herself. One held her down while another plunged her head all the way into the toilet, before flushing. Kikyo was so disgusted by this that she ended up vomiting inside the toilet, which ended up being mixed into her hair and face.

After a few minutes, they let her go, laughing at her as she was gasping for breath. Kikyo crawled over to the corner of the cell, farthest away from everyone. She knew it was futile to try and get everything out of her hair; she couldn't do anything until they took them to the communal showers. Kikyo sighed, afraid of what would happen in the showers. All she wanted was to disappear.

Sango was doing her regular patrol of the female block that she was assigned to. She immediately stopped, once she saw what had happened to Kikyo. Sango knew it was wrong to let them do it, but she felt that Kikyo deserved it. She stayed close by; to make sure that nothing actually happened to Kikyo, once she was sure that Kikyo was still ok she walked up to cells. Not wanting to have to smell it herself, she decided to let them have their showers early.

As Sango led them into the showers, she let them know that she would be back in a half hour, before she walked out to give them privacy, only giving them longer time because of Kikyo.

~with Kouga~

'Am I really going to be a father? What about Kagome? If Kagome finds out, she'll never be mine, but what can I do?' Kouga didn't know what to do, he was almost positive that the baby was his. Everything fit, the time line, everything. 'Unless she cheated on me, then it could be anybody's. At this point, it wouldn't surprise me if she cheated on me too.'

Kouga was at a loss of what to do. Kikyo was too far along to even mention abortion, seeing as she was 6 months along. He wondered if she even knew what she was having; Kouga immediately stopped that train of thought before it could leave the station. 'We're not getting attached; it might not even be mine!'

Hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't his, he willed the thoughts of the baby away. As he poured himself a shot of scotch, wanting to drown out his problems regarding Kikyo with alcohol. Kouga sniffed the top of the shot glass, before smiling slightly. He downed it all in one quick drink, before relaxing in his chair.

The longer he sat there thinking, the more he poured himself to drink, until he couldn't even pour it into the glass without spilling it everywhere. Kouga knew he was drunk when he couldn't even get out of his chair without stumbling all over the place. He pulled out his cell phone, wanting to text someone, anyone.

Kouga: Hey beautiful

Kagome: Hi Kouga, what's up?

Kouga: Dicks and airplanes, and I don't see any airplanes around.

Kagome: Wow!

Kouga: So, I was thinking, why don't we catch dinner sometime?

Kagome: Uhm, that depends.

Kouga: On?

Kagome: I'd feel more comfortable if it was a double date

Kouga: Who're you bringing?

Kagome: My best friend Sango and her boyfriend.

Kouga: Ok, I'll see you Saturday, I know you'll be busy Friday what with court and all.

Kagome: Thanks for understanding, I def. want to be there. Ttyl, I'm at work, and Sesshomaru keeps giving me the evil eye.

Kouga: lol, ok sweetheart, I'll see you Friday at court, and then Saturday

Kagome: K, see ya then!

Kagome looked behind her before she twirled around in her chair; she didn't know how to turn Kouga down. She wasn't interested in him, just as a friend. Kagome was never good at turning people down, if she could get away with not hurting someone's feelings, she would do it. That's why she thought to make it a double date, just to help with her comfort level. 'But who can I get to pretend to be Sango's boyfriend? Definitely not Miroku, he's too handsy, Sango would beat him at the dinner table, although it would be funny. I kinda wanna see if I can get Sesshomaru to do it, for added security, but he might not do it.' Kagome bit on her lower lip, as she tried to figure out what she was going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hello my loves, A little warning, this chapter has a slight lemon/rape; no it's not Sesshomaru/Kagome, that's all I'll reveal. So if that bothers you, you may want to skip this chapter, or go to the end of the lemon scene, which is marked for your convenience. Not sure how good it'll be though, lemons aren't really my forte, but I thought about it while I was writing the last chapter, and knew I had to make it work somehow, so enjoy! Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah!

~with Kikyo~

Kikyo was grateful for the extra allotted time for her much needed shower, she was disgusted by herself. As she stepped under the shower head, she immediately tried to get all the vomit and gunk out of her hair. It was a slow process, she wasn't sure if she would be able to get it all out in the extra time that was given them. Kikyo shivered slightly, as one of the inmates came up behind her and started to help her wash out her hair.

This really confused Kikyo, considering that every single one of those girls played a part in what happened. The next thing Kikyo knew, 4 other inmates came over and helped get the rest of it out of her hair. Kikyo just stared at them, unsure of what to do, not wanting to anger them and get another repeat with the toilet.

~lemon~

Before Kikyo could react, she was pushed up against the shower wall, and held firmly by her wrists. Kikyo's eyes widened finally understanding why they had helped her. "Please don't, I don't want this!" Kikyo pleaded as her eyes started to well up with tears. "You might say that now, but by the time we're through you'll be saying otherwise." The inmate that was holding Kikyo's wrists said as she leered at Kikyo's body. Not all 9 were ganged up on her, only 3 out of the 9 inmates were surrounding her.

As Kikyo was held there, one of the other girls crouched down to spread Kikyo's legs open, as she put them on her shoulders. Kikyo started to tremble, trying to wiggle away from the other girl. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it'll only make it worse!" The one holding her smirked as her mouth watered at the sight. Ayame(the girl that has Kikyo's legs on her shoulders) went back to work, as she started with a slow lick from her pussy all the way to her ass. Kikyo's eyes fluttered close, she might not want this, but her body was starting to respond. 'I'm going to be raped, but I like it? Am I really that fucked up in the head?'

Ayame was happy that Kikyo had stopped squirming; she didn't want to have to be rough with Kikyo to get what she wanted. Satisfied with that, Ayame went back to work, licking and sucking trying to make Kikyo cum. Kikyo's will was strong, as she tried to hold off on her release, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. That's when Koharu stepped in, and started pinching Kikyo's nipples. Kikyo bit down on her lip, trying to stifle her moans at the unwanted feelings. Koharu knew Kikyo was close, so she added to Kikyo's pleasure, by replacing her fingers with her mouth. Licking and nipping her nipple with her tongue and teeth.

Kikyo couldn't hold it in anymore, as she screamed her release. As soon as she came, she was released from the other girls' hold on her wrists. As she tried to get away, Ayame tsked before she pushed Kikyo onto the ground, and then climbed on top of her. Kikyo's eyes widened, not wanting to have to continue. "You're doing good sweetheart, almost done, and then its Koharu's turn." Ayame was trying to soothe Kikyo, not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was. Ayame rubbed her breasts against Kikyo's, and they both moaned from the feeling. "See, it's not so bad." Ayame said as she traced Kikyo's clit with her finger. Kikyo moaned loudly, not caring who heard her at this point, it just felt too good. Koharu was getting antsy waiting for her turn, not wanting to be left out, she kneeled in front of Kikyo. Kikyo understood what she wanted, as she gave Koharu's pussy a tentative lick.

Ayame plunged 2 of her fingers at once into Kikyo's core, figuring that she was wet enough and could handle it. Kikyo moaned into Koharu's pussy, making Koharu moan from the vibrations. Kikyo continued to lick, pretending that it was her being licked. Knowing what she liked when she gets eaten out, she did the same to Koharu. Koharu came hard and fast into Kikyo's mouth, and she lapped it up greedily. Koharu got off of Kikyo's face, so Ayame could finish her off.

Ayame pleased that Kikyo was playing along so well, decided to treat her. She started moving her fingers faster, using her other hand to touch herself. Kikyo was overwhelmed; she couldn't believe being with another female would feel this good. As she came down from her high, she didn't know if she should be scared or happy. Kikyo hurriedly washed herself off again, with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Best Sex Ever! So, does this mean I'm gay?'

~with Kagome~

Kagome stretched, her body hurt from sitting in that chair all day. As she shut down the computer, she went to tell Sesshomaru that she was leaving; she stopped as she heard that he was on the phone.

"No, that's unacceptable! I need more information! I want all the dirt you can find on Kouga Wolfe, he must have something he's hiding, everyone has secrets." Sesshomaru slammed the phone down onto the receiver, and as he looked up he cursed under his breath as he saw Kagome standing there.

Kagome walked into his office, not even bothering to close his door. "Why're you spying on Kouga?" Kagome wasn't sure if she should be mad just yet. "I don't trust him; I want to know what his ulterior motive is." Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Are you jealous of Kouga?" Sesshomaru growled loudly, angered that she would even suggest that HE would be jealous of that filthy wolf. "What could he possibly have that I would want?" Sesshomaru snarled, not caring if he scared Kagome or not. Kagome smirked, as she walked closer to Sesshomaru. "Oh I don't know, maybe me for instance?"

Sesshomaru's control was slipping as she made that comment; he was slightly confused by what she had said. "so you're dating him now? That is unwise; he has some interesting ties to Kikyo." Kagome smiled, not surprised by his information. "You don't think I don't know that? They used to date, big deal. He's really sweet, and he treats me well, isn't that all that matters?" Kagome was trying to goad him into admitting what his problem with Kouga was. "you're a fool; I'll stay out of your affairs from now on then." Sesshomaru said dejectedly, knowing that he was once again too late.

Kagome laughed loudly, wiping away stray tears that fell down her face. "You really think I would want to be Kouga, don't you?" Sesshomaru growled loudly in warning. "I don't like to be toyed with Kagome." Kagome frowned; she hadn't meant to upset him. All Kagome wanted was for Sesshomaru to come clean as to why he felt it necessary to get information on Kouga. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm not dating Kouga, he's sweet and all, but once I learned he used to date Kikyo, I knew I could never be anything but friends with him." Sesshomaru instantly relaxed at the knowledge. "Can you tell me why you want information on him?" Sesshomaru sighed in frustration, not wanting to tell her, especially since it involves her. "Curiousity?" "Was that a question? Just be honest, I won't get mad, I promise." Kagome pleaded as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru stared at their joined hands, unsure of how to proceed. Relationships had never been his forte, after Kagome got with Inuyasha; he went from woman to woman, trying to fill the void. But this, he had no experience with, unsure of what she really wanted from him. "I thought you were getting to close to him, so I wanted more information to make sure he wasn't like my half-brother." Kagome smiled brightly, before she let go of his hand, and hugged him. Sesshomaru froze, no one aside from Rin, ever hugs him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, afraid she would shatter like glass. "You're not gonna hurt me ya know! I'm just flattered that you did all of this for me, but I'm a big girl and I can make my own choices for myself." Kagome said as she smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru lost himself in her chocolate orbs, not wanting to speak and break the spell. Kagome smiled at him, and then blushed at the intensity of his gaze. 'Maybe Kouga was right, maybe he does like me.' Kagome blushed even more at the thought of this God like demon, having any feelings for her. 'There's no way, right? I mean he could have his pick of anyone, he's so handsome, not to mention rich, anyone would be lucky to have him.'

Not wanting to break the trance, but knowing she had to before things got awkward. She tried to pull away, but frowned slightly when Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. "Uhm, Sesshomaru, you can let go now." Sesshomaru looked away, knowing he needed to let go, but not wanting to. "Have dinner with me Friday? To celebrate the trial, of course." Sesshomaru added at the end, not wanting her to deny him a date.

Kagome just smiled brightly. "Sure, that's fine. Oh, don't forget you get to take me shopping now!" Sesshomaru groaned, not wanting to go shopping with any female. Kagome giggled at the groan, before telling to follow her car.

When they pulled up to the Good Will, Sesshomaru was confused, as he got out of his car and followed her in. "Why are we here?" Kagome giggled as she got a shopping cart. "You said I could pick the place, they have decent clothes, and it won't cost you that much." Kagome beamed up at him, before she went down an aisle of clothing. Sesshomaru was out of his element here, the smell was overpowering to him, as he tried to stay as close to Kagome as possible. "You do know that most of these clothes belong to dead people." Kagome just rolled her eyes at him as she continued to browse.

After nearly 2 hours, Kagome had her cart completely full of clothes for herself. When they got to check out, Kagome cheered when the total was only $200. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her little victory dance. He helped her load her car up with her bags, at they parted ways.

~with Inuyasha~

He had Kitchen duty today, and he knew what that meant. He had hidden the little mystery jar in his underwear. Once in the kitchen, he smirked when he saw what the menu was, chili. 'Perfect, this will mix in no problem, hopefully its tasteless.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he was left to make the chili.

After he browned the ground beef, and mixed all the ingredients up in the big pot, he hurriedly dumped the whole jar into the chili. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, whatever was in the container made the color of the chili change. Inuyasha was scrambling, trying to make the color look normal again, instead of a green tint. 'It looks like I used tainted meat, great!'

As lunch hour approached, Inuyasha prayed that no one would notice the color and just eat their food. He started to serve the inmates as they were lined up, some gave him questioning glances. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't know what was going on. Once everyone was served, Inuyasha could make his own lunch but thought better of it, not knowing what the special ingredient was.

Not even an hour after the inmates had eaten their chili, they had passed out. At least, Inuyasha hoped they were just passed out. Naraku showed up, grinning evilly. "Excellent, you did well Inuyasha, everything is going as planned. You can either stay here and get blamed, or come with us." Naraku said as he started to leave, Inuyasha followed him like a lost puppy.

Naraku was pleased that Inuyasha had done everything that was asked of him, so much so that he decided to let Inuyasha in on their secret. As they neared the front gate, Inuyasha stopped. "What's going on?" Naraku chuckled at Inuyasha's naivety. "The guards will be too busy trying to figure out what's going on with the other inmates to worry about 3 escapees." Naraku said as they walked out of the front door like it was an everyday thing. "Shouldn't we I dunno, change our clothes?" Naraku tsked slightly. "That's already been taken care of. Come our chariot waits." Naraku said as he pointed to their getaway car. Kohaku and Naraku got in, while Inuyasha stood there trying to decide if he really wanted to be a fugitive, always on the run. With his mind made up, Inuyasha jumped into the car, as they sped away to who knows where.

~with Rin and Shippo~

With all the hustle and bustle that had been going on, they have hardly seen their mother. "I really miss mommy, bruther!" Rin whined, not liking always being away from her. Shippo too missed his mother; he was slightly worried that she was abandoning them. "Don't worry Rin; I'm sure she'll see us soon. Why don't we go look for her?" Rin nodded her head in agreement, as they scurried off to her room.

Kagome was humming softly to herself, her life was just started to turn around. She gasped as Shippo and Rin tackled her on the bed. "We missed you!" They both cried in unison, before Shippo started to cry. "What's wrong, baby?" "You stopped playing with us, and don't hardly see us anymore, do you not want us anymore?" Shippo asked as he sniffled. Kagome's face fell; she had been neglecting her children. "I'm so sorry baby; I could never get rid of either one of you. I love you both so much! I think we need to get our own place, don't you? That way we can spend more time together." Kagome beamed at her children, she hadn't meant to not spend time with them. 'I should've made time for them, they're my whole world!' "C'mon kids, let's pack our stuff up, OK?" the kids nodded happily, as they ran to their rooms to get their stuff together.

Kagome went right to work, luckily she hadn't brought in her new clothes or she would be there packing for a while. 10 minutes later and Kagome was packed and ready to go. She took her bags out to her car and loaded them up in her trunk.

As she went in, she saw the kids struggling with their bags. So she picked them both up and took them out to the car. After loading the car up and buckling the kids in their car seats, she gave one last fond look at the estate before driving off.

'Where can we stay at? I have no money, I won't get paid until next week, I should a taken that bonus!' Kagome pouted, unsure of where they could stay. 'Wait, I know!' Kagome sped off, heading to a place she hadn't dared go to in years.

As they pulled up to the old Higarashi Shrine, both kids got excited. "Look at all those steps mom!" Shippo exclaimed. "Yea, I'd hate to have to sweep all of those." Rin chimed in, making Kagome giggle, remembering her grandpa always having to sweep them. "I'm not sure if we can stay here, but all we can do is ask. Mommy's mom lives her, so we'll see!" Kagome chirped, happy to be back home, as she held the kid's hands as they walked up the steps.

Kagome knocked on the door, not wanting to just walk in incase she still wasn't welcome here. Hitomi Higurashi made her way to the door, as she looked out the window she stopped. She saw her daughter with her 2 children; she was trying to see if she could see Inuyasha with them. She opened the door just a crack, leery of what they wanted. "Hi Momma, I know you probably don't want to see me, but we kinda don't have anywhere to go right now. I was hoping that we could maybe stay here for a few days, at least until I get paid next week." Kagome asked as she looked at the ground, afraid of what her mother would say.

Hitomi saw the news, she knew what had happened, but she wasn't shocked by it. Inuyasha has been a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. She had warned Kagome about him several times, but she just wouldn't listen. Hitomi wasn't going to sit idly by and watch her daughter be murdered. She disowned her, went so far as to take her out of her will, not wanting Inuyasha to get his grubby hands on anything.

It broke her heart to do so, but she couldn't just sit back and watch as Kagome wasted her life with that jerk Inuyasha. "Kagome, I have to ask before I let you stay here. Do you plan on taking Inuyasha back?" Kagome sighed; she should have known that this was coming. "No, mom I don't. I had left him before he beat me, that's why he beat me because I left him." Kagome said, not really wanting to have this discussion in front of her kids.

Hitomi threw the door open to let them in, before she hurriedly closed the door and locked it. "Oh wow, look at you Shippo, you've gotten so big! And you Rin, you're so adorable!" Hitomi gushed over her grandchildren. "Where's Grandpa, mom? I wanted to let him know I'm here." "He and Souta went on a trip, your grandfather was chasing after some artifact and Souta wanted to tag along. They'll be gone for another month." Kagome frowned at the news; she had wanted to say hi to everyone, having not seen them in years.

Just as they were getting settled for the evening, Kagome's phone went off. She looked at the caller id and grimaced. "Hello" "Where the hell are you!?" Sesshomaru was furious that she had just up and left, not evening telling anyone where they were going. "Well hello to you too! I'm at my mother's, the kids were tired of never seeing me, so we're staying here until I get enough money to move us into a nice apartment." Sesshomaru growled into the phone. "And you didn't think to tell me, why?" "I didn't think it concerned you, besides I'll be out of your hair this way. I'll see you tomorrow at work, and then hopefully I'll see you at the trial on Friday." Kagome couldn't believe that he was upset that she had left; it wasn't his business where she lived at. "I'm assuming you haven't seen the news, Inuyasha escaped the detention center. I would be wary of going outside if I were you, I will pick you up and bring you home from work until he is caught, do you understand?" Sesshomaru was fuming; if she would've just stayed here she would be safe. "Only because Inuyasha is loose, otherwise I would tell you to shove your rules where the sun don't shine. I'm a big girl now Sesshomaru, I can handle myself." Sesshomaru growled before he crushed his phone in his hand.

'Why won't she just listen to reason?' **'Humans never listen to reason, they let their emotions control them.' **'Foolish humans and their emotions, this is why we are superior.' **'If you would just reveal YOUR feelings it would end all this needless fighting.' **'It's still too soon, I may never be ready to tell her how I feel.' **'If you don't tell her soon, then I will. I have been lying dormant for far too long, watching and waiting unable to change the way things are. I won't let her slip away again because you are clouded with doubt. I know what I want, she is MINE!'**

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing he was going to have to talk with Kagome and soon. If his beast took over he would mark her whether she accepted him or not.

okies, let me know what you think, i was a little unsure of posting this because of it's content! I'll post the next 2 chapters tonight, they're already ready to go!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ok loves, sorry about the delay but i had to rush my 9 month old to the ER, she has pneumonia :( That last chapter was something else, I was uncomfortable just writing it, but felt like it fit the story so I sucked it up lol. Well I hope you're enjoying the story thus far, as always I don't own Inuyasha.

~with Inuyasha~

Today was his court date that he was obviously not going to make. They were currently hiding out in some abandoned factory. It took Inuyasha back, because it reminded him so much of Kagome, especially since it wasn't far from her family Shrine. Inuyasha couldn't stop pacing, he was so bored. They couldn't leave the factory; there was too much heat on them at the moment. Naraku didn't seem worried at all by the fact that they were wanted, he was always so calm, and that unnerved Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed as he turned on the news, figuring if he couldn't be there for court he should at least see how it plays out.

~with Kagome~

Kagome had been ignoring Sesshomaru like the plague. As they entered the courtroom, they had left the kids at the shrine, not wanting them to have to relive anything. Once they took their seats, Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and she just huffed and turned away from him. "I understand that you're angry with me, but this is ridiculous. I was only angry because I had just learned of his escape and you were nowhere to be found." Kagome relaxed slightly, thinking that maybe she was taking it a tad out of proportion. "I know, but you try to control everything, and I'm not someone that's going to be controlled anymore. You need to understand that, or we'll never get along." Kagome said softly as she looked over at Sesshomaru. She was shocked that he was actually showing emotion on his face, and she could tell that he truly meant no harm by what he had said. Kagome smiled brightly, slightly flattered that he worried over her so much. "I think I understand now, you care for me, don't you Sesshomaru?"

Before Sesshomaru could respond, the bailiff stood to announce the judge. "The honorable Judge Myouga residing, all rise." Everyone stood up, waiting for the Judge to tell them that they could sit. As Myouga sat down, he motioned for everyone else to do the same. "Bring in the accused" All you could hear in the quiet courtroom was the clinking of Kikyo's shackles as she was led by Kouga into the courtroom. After he led her to the defendant's table, he walked over to the wall and stood, waiting to take her back to jail.

"How does the defendant plead?" As Kikyo went to plead guilty, Kagura shook her head. "The defendant pleads not guilty your honor." Myouga sighed, not wanting to have to deal with this high profile case. "Alright, we'll reconvene Monday at 9:00 a.m." Before Myouga banged his gavel, Kagura interjected. "I would like to motion for my client to be released on bail." Bankotsu, the state's prosecutor, chuckled softly. "You must be joking; she's a threat to society, not to mention with Mr. Tashio on the run she's too much of a flight risk." Kagura glowered at Bankotsu, she hated when she went up against him, he was a shark. "Your honor, my client has no prior arrest history; she has no passport, no money to flee with. She is certainly not a flight risk, all she wants to do is spend time with family, she's 6 months pregnant."

Myouga rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as he mulled over the pros and cons of releasing her from jail. "Kikyo Miko, you are to be released from jail immediately. If you don't show up to court on Monday, the charges you will face will be much more severe." "Thank you your honor, I greatly appreciate this." Kikyo said as Kouga walked over, and started unlocking her handcuffs. She had two sets on, one around her wrists, and the other around her ankles. 5 minutes later and Kikyo was unshackled and walking out of the courtroom a free woman, for now at least.

~with Kagome and Sesshomaru~

Kagome hoped that what she was wearing was dressy enough for wherever Sesshomaru was taking them for dinner. She was wearing a long dress, with one slit on her right side that went all the way up to her thigh. Her makeup was very minimal; she didn't like wearing heavy makeup, for she thought it was trashy. Kagome's hair was worn down; she didn't feel the need to overdo it. They were just friends, right?

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Kagome gasped, immediately feeling out of place. "I can't go in there wearing this! Why didn't you tell me you were taking me to Chez Valentine, this place takes a year's notice to even get a reservation, how did you get us in?" Sesshomaru smirked, not wanting to reveal everything. "You look perfect; do not worry about not fitting in." Kagome blushed at the compliment as they made their way inside.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru, your table is already ready for you if you're ready now." Sesshomaru nodded his head as he offered his arm to Kagome. Kagome gladly took it, as she tried to blend in. She felt like everyone was watching her, knowing that she didn't really belong there. As they were seated, Sesshomaru pulled out her chair for her, making Kagome almost fall in the process. She wasn't really expecting that from him. In the back of her mind, all she could do was wonder why he picked such an exclusive restaurant.

Kagome looked over the menu, not sure how to break the silence. 'Why aren't there any prices on here? I don't want to order something to expensive!' Sesshomaru saw her frantically looking at the menu and sighed. "Don't worry about the prices; in this place it is customary for females to get a menu without prices. They shouldn't have to worry about them, and I expect you to the same." Kagome nodded her head, as she bit on her lower lip.

As the waiter came to the table, Kagome froze as she recognized him. "Hey Hojo, how've you been?" Hojo blushed that Kagome had seen him as a common waiter. "I'm getting ready to graduate college, I'll have my MBA in the fall, and what're you doing here?  
Hojo was aware of Kagome's money troubles, he wasn't trying to be rude, but he knew she couldn't afford this place. Kagome blushed, knowing what he had meant by that question. "Well Sesshomaru here is treating me to dinner, is all." Hojo finally looked over and noticed Sesshomaru.

Hojo gave Sesshomaru a dirty look, he knew who he was. Inuyasha's older brother, Hojo figured he was no better than Inuyasha. "Well, it was good to see you. Since you're no longer tied down to the bastard, why not go out with me?" Kagome's eyes widened, before she inwardly groaned. She was always bad at turning him down, she always felt guilty afterwards. "She will have to decline that offer, she's with me." Hojo glared at that comment, as he focused his anger on Kagome. "Really? I thought you weren't like that, just going from one brother to the next, you're just a dirty whore." Hojo spat as he walked away, not wanting to be their waiter anymore.

Kagome's lip quivered, as she fought back her tears. "Do no listen to him, he's only jealous." Kagome smiled as they were greeted by a new waiter, she ordered a glass of champagne, as did Sesshomaru. "Wait, you said we were together, why would you lie?" Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows slightly. "Maybe I don't want it to be a lie." Kagome blushed at Sesshomaru's comment, as she was starting to become embarrassed. "Don't worry about it; just forget I ever said anything. I've kept it to myself for over 9 years; I can continue to do so." Kagome was shocked that he had had feelings for her for over 9 years. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"When I had planned on confessing my feeling to you, Inuyasha had beaten me to it. I was walking up to you, when I heard you tell him you would be his girlfriend. So I locked all my feeling for you away, not wanting to come in between you and what you really wanted." Kagome looked down at the table, unable to meet Sesshomaru's piercing gaze. "I never knew you felt this way. I mean I had always heard rumors, but I never believed them, I don't want you to have to shield me form your feelings Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was wary on how to proceed; she hadn't really answered his unspoken questions. 'Does this mean she had feelings for me? Or is this her way of rejecting me?'

Kagome was shocked to see so many different emotions playing out on Sesshomaru's face. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and held it in hers. They immediately let go, as the waiter came with their drinks and they ordered their food. Kagome sipped on her champagne, hoping it would give her courage to continue on with this conversation. "So, I have to ask, why me? There's nothing special about me, really. I don't stand out compared to other girls, I'm not rich, and I just don't see why you would even be attracted to me." Sesshomaru smiled a rare smile; it was almost scary like he wasn't sure how to smile. "You really wish to know why?" Kagome nodded her head, as her voice escaped her. "I'm attracted to you, because of who you are. You could care less about how much money I have, you don't even like me to spend it on you. You're strength far exceeds that of any other female I know, not physically, but mentally. To go through everything my foolish brother put you through, and still be able to smile, that doesn't happen very often. I don't know where you get that you don't stand out; to me your beauty outshines that of any other female you're near."

Kagome blushed, unsure of what to say. He just put all the cards on the table, and Kagome wasn't sure how to proceed. Sure, she was attracted to him, who wouldn't be? Kagome didn't want to get into a relationship with him and end up hurting him later. Kagome pouted, as she became lost in her thoughts. Their food had come and went, Kagome had remained silent trying to process everything that he had said. "Sesshomaru, no one has ever said such beautiful words when describing me before. I don't know what to say, I'm flattered, but I have a lot of baggage, can you even handle all that comes with being with me?"

He immediately straightened up in his seat, glad that he hadn't been shot down just yet. "Kagome I wouldn't have put myself out there if I didn't think I could handle everything that comes with you." Kagome's face brightened, her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. "So where do we go from here?" Sesshomaru wasn't one that knew how relationships worked, but he wanted that label. He didn't want anyone else sniffing around what was HIS. "I want you to give us a try; I can promise you I'm nothing like the hanyou." Kagome giggled softly before she nodded her head.

~with Kikyo~

Kikyo was ecstatic to not be in jail for the time being. As she was skipping out of the courthouse, she was stopped by Kouga. "How'd you manage to get a defense lawyer like Kagura? I've heard she's pretty pricey." Kikyo knew what he was implying by his tone, and she was tired of always being made out to be the bad guy. "She's my cousin you twit, if you would've paid attention you would've recognized her from when we spent Christmas with my family!" Kouga had completely forgotten that, he had willed himself to forget anything Kikyo related, until she popped back into his life unwanted at that. "I want to be there Monday, because if it's not Inuyasha's the pup has to be mine."

Kikyo was a little shocked that he would even want anything to do with the baby, especially after everything she put him through. "That's sweet and all, but I can tell you right now, it's not yours. I'm 100% sure that it's Inuyasha's, but if it'll make you feel better, then by all means go ahead and come." Kouga was satisfied with her answer, he didn't want to become attached to her again, unless he absolutely needed to, the test would answer all his questions.

As Kouga was about to respond to Kikyo, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked and saw that he had a text from Kagome, and it immediately ruined his otherwise good mood.

Kagome: Hey, we can't go out tomorrow, I'm kinda seeing Sesshomaru now, sorry!

Kouga growled loudly, he was beyond pissed that he would never get a chance with Kagome now. "You wanna get a bite to eat?" His question sounded more like a demand, daring Kikyo to say no. "Sure I guess that's ok, but remember we're not together anymore." Kouga nodded his head as he led her to his car.

The car ride was beyond awkward; Kikyo didn't know why all of a sudden he was being nice to her. She was hungry though, seeing as the jail food was pretty disgusting and she hardly ate while she was locked up. Kouga pulled into a local mom and pop diner, one that they used to frequent regularly when they were a couple. Kikyo was confused as to why he picked this of all places; it held too many memories for both of them.

Kouga led them to their old booth that they used to always sit at, making Kikyo slightly uncomfortable. "Ok, what gives, why'd you bring me here?" Kouga sighed, he hadn't meant to come here, but as he drove it was like his heart had led him to this spot. "If the baby's not Inuyasha's, I think that we should try to work it out for the sake of the child." Kikyo's eyes widened, not believing that she had heard him right. "Can you say that again, I think I misheard you?"

"If the test results come back that it's not Inuyasha's, the baby has to be mine. I think you should move back in, we can start over. I've tried to get over you, and apparently I didn't do a very good job of it. If it turns out that it is somehow Inuyasha's child, but you don't want to go back to him, I think we could still make it work. But only if you want to, I won't force you to be with me. There will be some ground rules however, it will take a long time for me to fully trust you again, but you can't rally fault me for that." Kikyo's mind was absorbing everything that Kouga had just said, trying to think of how she wanted to proceed. 'Kouga may not have money, but I know I would still be taken care of, and do I really want to with Inuyasha? He'll probably never get out of prison when they find him.' Kikyo smiled a real smile, which was rare for her because usually her smiles were always fake. "If you're sure that you can look past my mistakes and we can start over, I'm willing to give it another try. I'm not perfect, and I will make mistakes, but I can promise you that I'll never cheat on you with anyone." Kikyo said as she looked into Kouga's eyes, trying to make him believe that she was being genuine.

Kouga smiled, he had really missed her. He was sure if he was making a mistake or not, but all he knew was that he heart wants what the heart wants, and his heart wanted Kikyo, his beast would just have to get over it.

~with Inuyasha~

He couldn't believe his luck that they had released Kikyo, but he was unsure of how to contact her to let her know where to find him. 'I wonder if she still has her cell phone, or if she had thrown it away.' Inuyasha wasn't clever or that bright, that much was obvious to Naraku as he watched him fumbling with the phone before he steeled his nerves to call Kikyo.

Kikyo answered the phone cautiously, she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" Inuyasha smiled into the receiver, glad that she had picked up. "How's my number one girl doing? I saw you on the news, you were set free, I'm so glad." Kikyo panicked, not sure of what to do or say, Kouga was sitting right across from her. She motioned for Kouga to listen in as she put the call on speaker phone. "Yea, I'm so glad that they let me out, but I still have to go to court on Monday though." Inuyasha frowned; he had stopped paying attention once he knew that she was getting released. "That sucks but uhm look I wanna see ya. If I give you directions can you swing by, I've miss you." Kikyo looked at Kouga for guidance, Kouga nodded his head as he pulled out his little notepad and pen. "Sure thing, I've miss you too baby!" Inuyasha smirked; he could always count on Kikyo. "Ok, we're actually a few blocks away from the Higurashi Shrine. You won't be able to miss us, were in the abandoned factory, nearby the Shrine." Kikyo squealed as she pretended to be excited about seeing Inuyasha. "Ok, I'll be there soon!"

Kikyo looked at Kouga, knowing he was going to have to go arrest Inuyasha. "Here's the key to the apartment, you should know where it is. I have to go, I've gotta call in for backup, that Naraku guy he's holed up with is dangerous." He said as he kissed her cheek before leaving her in the diner. Kikyo sighed as she too shortly left, heading for where she once called home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ok, so I know I was going to post the DNA results in this chapter, I'm going to try to work that into this one, but no promises. If not this one, then def. the next one for sure, I don't want the chapter to be like super long, so we'll see how it plays out. Just as an FYI the next chapter probably won't be posted for a few days, it's not written yet, I have way too many ideas bouncing around I need someone to bounce ideas off on. If interested just pm me, I would appreciate the help. I know where I want the story to go, and how I want it to end but too many ideas I don't think I can use them all! lol. Thanks for all the kind reviews btw! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story thus far! As always and forever I don't own Inuyasha.

~With Sesshomaru and Kagome~

Sesshomaru and Kagome were headed back to the shrine, and they both were a little nervous. Kagome was nervous because of what happened to her the last time she put herself out there with Inuyasha. She knew that Sesshomaru would never purposely hurt her, but she just didn't want to be moving too quickly into another relationship. Sesshomaru was nervous because he didn't want to do or say the wrong things, as he had never been in an actual relationship, just casual encounters where he never had to see the woman again.

Sesshomaru had been parked outside of the shrine for a good 10 minutes, neither one wanting to leave the car just yet. He knew he would get to see her Monday, for the trial so he was resigned to letting her stay here for now. He got out of the driver's seat, and opened the door for Kagome, she was so lost in her own little world she didn't even realize he had opened the door for her. As she felt around for the door handle, she groaned, not understanding what had happened to the door. When she looked and saw Sesshomaru staring at her, she blushed slightly embarrassed that he had seen her looking like a fool. As she got out, he took her hand and walked her up the steps to the shrine. Kagome smiled up at him, wondering if he was going to give her a kiss or not. Sesshomaru, not knowing the customary good night kiss, pulled her in for a hug before he left her alone at the door. 'Ok, that was different, but maybe he wants to take things slow. Although if he stays at this pace, we'll be in our 50's before we even broach the subject of sex, not that I'm ready for that yet, but still, a hug!?'

~with Kikyo~

She was surprised that he had kept the apartment relatively the same; he even had kept the furniture that she had picked out. The only that had changed was that he had painted the walls, they were a nice shade of blue, but he changed it to a depressing black. Kikyo went straight to the bathroom, wanting to wash away the smell of jail that she had on her, plus the shame from what had happened in the showers still lingered.

~with Kouga~

He had called for backup as soon as he had gotten into his car, before he drove over to the abandoned factory. He was told over the radio to stay put, and that help was on the way. Kouga knew better than to just go in guns blazing, he didn't want to die, especially after he had just made things right with Kikyo. 20 Minutes had passed, and only one other unit had arrived, and Kouga was tired of waiting. He got out of his car, and motioned for Ginta and Hakkaku to follow him.

Kouga took point, as the brothers stood on either side of the entrance, before Ginta opened the door. Kouga stormed the main entrance, the brothers following suit, before they all said "clear" meaning they didn't see anyone yet. Kouga led the small unit further into the factory, using his demon senses to guide them to Inuyasha.

As they cleared several parts of the factory, there was only one place left that they hadn't checked yet, the break room. They all lined up, Ginta and Hakkaku on the sides of the door, and Kouga in front. Ginta opened the door, and Kouga stormed in gun held out, ready to shoot. Naraku growled loudly, he knew he shouldn't have let Inuyasha make any calls. 'That foolish hanyou has cost me my freedom; he'll pay for this treachery.' Inuyasha dropped to the ground, not wanting to get any more charged than what he was already going to have. Naraku smirked at the coward; he was unafraid of 3 police men. "Get on the ground NOW!" Kouga yelled, as he walked closer, his gun aimed at Naraku while Ginta and Hakkaku were focused on Inuyasha and Kohaku.

Kohaku complied, he knew what would happen if he didn't. He didn't want to disappoint his sister any more than he already has, not to mention the fact that she would be devastated if he was shot down. Naraku smirked, not wanting to comply. "Don't make me shoot, get on the fucking ground!" Kouga yelled again. Naraku walked closer to Kouga, and Kouga stood his ground. Naraku chuckled evilly. "You don't have what it takes to kill me, do you?" Kouga growled, before he shot Naraku in the leg, dropping him to his knees. Naraku hissed in pain, he didn't want to go back to jail. He still tried to make his way over to Kouga, so Kouga shot him again, this time in his right shoulder. Naraku was in a lot of pain, but he continued on, not wanting to give in.

"Are you stupid or something? Get on the ground; this doesn't have to end with your death." "Yes it does, I don't want to go back, and I won't go back." Naraku said as he pulled a pistol out of his pocket. "Now you have to kill me, I'm armed and dangerous. Kouga snickered slightly, not at all worried about Naraku being armed. He walked towards Naraku, before he slung him onto his back, and handcuffed him. "Didn't have to kill ya, didn't want to give you the satisfaction, death is too good for your sick ass." Kouga said as he let go of Naraku, to go help them cuff Inuyasha and Kohaku.

They moved Naraku first, since he was wounded and would need medical attention, it took all three of them to carry him to the ambulance. They went back to get Inuyasha and Kohaku, as they loaded them up in the back of Ginta and Hakkaku's cruiser. Kouga stayed behind to fill out the necessary paperwork, before he headed to the justice center, to turn it all in.

Several hours later, he walked in his apartment to find Kikyo had made dinner and was waiting patiently for him to return. "I got him; he'll be at court on Monday along with you. You gonna be alright with that?" Kouga asked as he sat at the kitchen table and started to eat. "Yea, I'm just glad that you caught him, he didn't need to be on the streets anymore." Kikyo said as she smiled up at him before she too started to eat.

The weekend just flew by; everyone was antsy to see what would happen in court. Kikyo was antsy for another reason, her DNA test results were in, but she couldn't open them until after court. Kikyo went to the defendant's table, where she sat down with Kagura. "Ok, I really think we have a chance here, they just arrested Inuyasha, and I heard that you helped with that. That's really going to boost out odds of keeping you from being locked up." Kagura said before everyone stood because the judge had walked in. Once everyone was seated, the prosecution was allowed to begin their case.

Bankotsu walked over to the jury before he started to speak. "Today, you will hear many things concerning the defendant, but today I'm going to prove that without a doubt she knew what she was doing. While she not only watched a little girl being beaten, but she also participated in the beating. You will see that without a shadow of doubt, that she is guilty of these crimes." Bankotsu said before he went back over to the plaintiff's table, to call his first witness. "Your honor I call Kagome Higurashi to the stand."

Kagome sighed, she hadn't really wanted to testify, and she wanted to save it for Inuyasha as he was the main culprit. After she was sworn in, she sighed and waited to be questioned. "Miss Higurashi, you are the victim in all of this, are you not?" "Yes" Bankotsu nodded his head, before he continued. "How did you meet the defendant?" "I didn't meet her until I walked in on her with me ex-boyfriend." Kagome said evenly, not liking where this line of questioning was going. "Isn't it true that Kikyo was a willing participant?"

"Well yes, Inuyasha didn't force her to do anything. She just kinda joined in on her own." "What exactly did she do to you, if you don't mind telling the court, please take your time." Kagome took in some deep calming breaths, before she continued. "All she did was pull some of my hair out and punch my face several times." Bankotsu passed the pictures of Kagome's injuries around the jury. "Only someone calculated and in their right mind could ever do something this horrific to someone they didn't even know. Your witness." Bankotsu said as he sat down.

Kagura smiled brightly at Kagome. "So, you're saying that you didn't forgive my client?" "I did forgive her; she didn't hardly do anything to me compared to Inuyasha. She didn't even hurt Rin, she went back to make sure she was ok, she just got caught up in the madness that is Inuyasha." Kagura nodded her head as she stood by the jury. "Isn't it also true that you said you would take care of her baby if she were put away for a long time?" Kagome nodded her head before answering. "That's true, I wouldn't want that innocent child to have to be shipped off from family to family through foster care." Kagura smiled before she let Kagome down from the stand.

After several other witnesses were put on the stand from both sides, the jury left to go decide Kikyo's fate. Kagome was really hoping that Kikyo wouldn't do any hard time; she thought that Kikyo had really matured these past weeks. It didn't take long for the jury to reach a verdict. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" "We have your honor, on the charges of attempted murder in the 2nd degree we find the defendant not guilty. On the charges of Assault with intent to do bodily harm we the jury find the defend guilty on all counts. On the charges of child endangerment we find the defendant not guilty." Kikyo stopped her victory dance when she realized that she was still going to end up doing some time, just not as much as she originally thought she would be doing. "Kikyo Miko, you have been found guilty of assault I sentence you to 2 years in prison with the chance of parole in a year." Kikyo cried out in anguish and they handcuffed her again and drug her away. Inuyasha had a smile plastered on his face, happy that she got hers, especially after she had betrayed him.

Since Kikyo was locked up, Touga decided they might as well open the envelope and see the DNA results themselves. The results came back inconclusive, which can happen when you do a DNA in utero. "It looks like we'll have to wait until she gives birth to find out who the father is." Kouga said as he walked away, defeated. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, feeling slightly bad for Kikyo. "Do not feel sorry for her, she deserves more than what she's getting. This will be her wake up call, but are you sure you want to care for her child? It will have no ties to you." Kagome smiled up at him. "Of course I'm still going to, I meant what I said. That baby hasn't wronged me in anyway, and it's not fair to the baby. I'll raise her just as if she was mine, but I can promise you this I won't give her back to Kikyo easily." Kagome said protectively, as she leaned into Sesshomaru.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hey loves, so I'm going to try and get chapters out like twice a week, so I'll only be posting 2 chapters a week now, depending on my schedule. More than likely it will be on Wednesday and Saturday evenings. Sorry about that, but if I don't set a schedule, I'll forget myself to post and it will never get posted, I'm a horribly forgetful person. As always I don't own Inuyasha, and I want to give a special thanks to jazzmon, who has been helping me with ideas and such for future chapters, she actually gave me the idea for this chapter so enjoy. 

Kikyo was in complete shock that she was going to have to do 2 years in prison. She had really thought that she was going to just get a slap on the wrist. Kikyo started to struggle with the officers in the courtroom, not wanting to go back to that hell hole. The more she struggled, the more the officers tightened their hold. All the stress and anxiety that Kikyo was having, was giving her major stomach cramps. Kikyo fell to her knees; she was in so much pain. "Make it stop!" She cried out, as she started screaming in agony.

Kagome ran over to Kikyo, as she was still in the courtroom as well. "Are you alright?" Kagome was worried that Kikyo was going to go into labor early. "You need to breathe Kikyo, just calm down." Kikyo screamed, the pain was just too much for her. Liquid started to trickle down her legs. "Why am I all wet?" Kikyo asked quietly, not wanting everyone to know that she just peed herself. Kagome gasped, knowing what was going to happen. "She's going into labor, call an ambulance!" Kagome exclaimed, as the guards rushed around.

An ambulance arrived quickly, Kagome and Kouga fought over who was going to ride with Kikyo. Kouga growled at Kagome, slightly scaring her, but she was not about to back down. "I know it could be your potential child, but it's going to be in MY custody so back off!" Kagome said as she climbed into the back of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut.

At the hospital, they didn't shackle Kikyo to the bed, because she was in labor, which would come later. The doctor was trying to get Kikyo to push the baby out, but Kikyo was in too much pain. Kikyo was trying to push, she really was, but it wasn't good enough. "This is taking too long; we're doing an emergency C-section!" The doctor ordered, as they pushed Kikyo's bed into the OR. Kagome had to get suited up before she could enter. She put on a blue hair net, and blue booties on her shoes, as well as a blue coverall to go over her clothes. As Kagome walked in, the doctor immediately cut into Kikyo. Kagome was just thankful that there was a blue sheet to hide where he was cutting, as she didn't want to watch that.

Kikyo was highly uncomfortable during the procedure. Yes, she was drugged so she wouldn't feel any pain, but she felt the pressure. It was intense, and it made her feel very uncomfortable. After 5 minutes they had pulled the baby out, and cut the cord. As everyone was waiting for a cry, they heard none. Kikyo started to panic because no one was telling her what was going on.

Several nurses surrounded the newborn, to try and help save her. They realized that she was ok, her heart was beating, but she wasn't breathing. The newborn still had fluid in her from being in the womb. They sucked it out, and then the baby cried, and everyone was relieved.

Kikyo instantly relaxed, as they stitched her back up and wheeled her back into her room. The guard came in and shackled her leg to the hospital bed, so she couldn't try to escape. Not that she would even be able to walk on her own at this point, but it was still a precaution they took.

"How is she?" Kagome asked, referring to the baby. "She will be fine, she's a little underweight, as to be expected with preemies. Other than that she is overall healthy." Kagome smiled, that she was going to be ok. "What papers will I need for custody? Since I'm taking her?" The doctor figured as much, since Kikyo came with guards as escorts. "When the birth certificate is filled out, you fill out all the papers, not Kikyo. That will show that you are her mother, even if that is not the case. This will also help you, if she would ever try to take the child away from you." Kagome nodded her head, happy to be able to keep the child with little difficulty. "When can I see her?" "Follow me, I'll take you to the NICU and show you which bed is hers." Kagome smiled brightly as she followed the doctor down the corridor. Once inside the NICU, she walked over to her child's crib. She cooed at how adorable she was, but then stopped as she realized she should pay attention to her features. She didn't appear to look anything like Inuyasha, but Rin did take on her appearance instead of Inuyasha's.

The newborn had dark brown hair, and her eyes were blue, but that was normal for babies to have blue eyes after birth. Kagome thought that she resembled Kouga, but wasn't really sure who the father would be if it's not Kouga.

~with Kouga~

Kouga ran through the halls of the hospital, and scanned Kikyo's room and frowned. "Where's the baby?" Kikyo smiled weakly, just wanting to rest. "I don't know if you find Kagome, you'll find the baby too." Kouga nodded, as he continued his search for his pup. Kouga was having a hard time in finding the scent of his pup, starting to doubt that the pup was even his. Kouga growled in frustration, in not finding his pup. After taking some deep breaths he tried to find Kagome's scent instead of his pup's. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ok loves, sorry it's been so long I got caught up in a lot of other things and It unintentionally put my story on the back burner for a while. Well, I'm rectifying that problem right now with a new chapter. I promise the updates won't take as long as they have been, sorry about all that! So anyways, this chapter might stir some outrage but just remember things are never as they seem! And of course Inuyasha isn't mine, not even a tiny sliver!

~with Kagome~

Kagome was humming a happy tune to herself as she was finishing the paperwork, to ultimately have total custody of her baby. Just as she was finishing up the necessary paperwork, she looked up when she heard a loud THUD! Kouga had collapsed by the table she was using; he had exerted a lot of energy trying to find his pup that his body just ended up giving out on him. "Kouga are you ok!?" She asked as she rushed to his side and helped him up. "Yea…. Just….out…. of… breath…. Where. Is…she?" He asked in between breaths. Kagome pointed toward the NICU as she hurriedly finished her paperwork and turned it in to the head nurse. She had some questions regarding her child, and figured that Kouga might be able to answer some of them. As she walked into the NICU, she faltered slightly as she saw him cradling her baby. Kagome plastered on a fake smile as she sidled up to them, and sighed. "Are you sure that she's even yours? She has no demonic features, because if she was yours wouldn't she be hanyou?" He chuckled softly at what he considered naivety. "Hanyou's are a little different than full blooded demons. Sometimes when they are born, their demonic powers lie dormant until something causes them extreme duress and awakens their demonic nature. Take Rin for example, she's hanyou, but has no features other than claws. She might never grow into her true self, given all the stress she's been put through and nothing has surfaced. It all depends on the type of demon you are, and how powerful the sire is."

She mulled it all over, accepting that everything he had said made perfect sense. 'Can I really keep her from him? I don't think I have the heart to just not let him see her, but at the same time I won't just roll over and let him have her. What to do, what to do? I wish Sesshomaru was here, he would know how to proceed.' He continued cooing over his bundle of joy, unaware of the war going on inside of Kagome's mind. "I want to name her Serenity, after my mother; hopefully you haven't already named her yet." She paled slightly, no she hadn't officially named her, but she wanted to name her Heaven. "How about Serenity Heaven Higurashi?" Kouga growled loudly, not liking that his pup would have a different last name than his own. "Her last name is Wolfe, end of story." Kagome was trying to keep her rage in check, not wanting to fly off the handle in the hospital. "We'll just have to discuss this later, along with visitation." He scoffed at the notion of visitation. "She'll be living with me of course, I'm HER father. You have no ties to this baby, so you need to just butt out."

"Did you forget so easily that Kikyo gave her full custodial rights while she is serving her prison time?" Sesshomaru said coldly as he entered the NICU, and sent an icy glare towards Kouga. "If need be I'll just take her to court, I have paternal rights the courts will grant me custody. I don't wanna be a dick, especially not to you Kagome, but if we can't work something out I will take you to court." She started chewing on her lip, trying to think of a solution that would be fair to everyone. "There must be some way that we can come to a compromise Kouga. What would you consider fair?" Sesshomaru sighed, realizing that this could take a while. "I just came to check on you, text me when you want picked up. This could take a while, and I don't want to be in the way." Before she could protest, that in fact he could help resolve this matter, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out. 'Well there went my help. Get it together Kagome, you're a big girl, there must be SOME way that we can all get what we want.'

Kouga continued to rock Serenity, thinking of what he truly wanted, before he smiled mischievously. "Here's what I want. You and your kids move in with me, that way everyone has immediate access to Serenity, and no one feels cheated." Kagome visibly paled, not liking that idea. "I dunno Kouga, what would Sesshomaru think?" Kouga sneered at the mention of Sesshomaru. "Who cares what dog breath thinks this is ultimately between you and me. You two aren't married, so don't even bring him into the mix. That's the only offer I will give, take it or leave it." Kagome's eyes darted from Kouga to Serenity, she was started to feel caged in with no way out. "We can do a test run first, and if it doesn't work I'm taking Serenity home with me and you can take me to court. At the end of the day, I have custody, not you. The ball is technically in my court, just remember that. I know we're friends, but I won't let you take advantage of that, just because we're in this situation." She said as she glared at him, not wanting him to see that on the inside she was shaking. 'I can't believe I just said that! I think Sesshomaru is rubbing off on me, is that good or bad?' Kouga growled in frustration, not wanting to give up his only pup so easily. "Fine, we'll do it your way for now." He spat out, not trying to hide his anger towards her.

~with Inuyasha~

Today was Inuyasha's big day, and Inuyasha was dreading every minute of it. He was led to the defendant's table by Sango, before she took her place by the wall. "Inuyasha Tashio, you are facing some serious charges here, attempted murder, child abuse, felonious assault, and escape. How does the accused plead?" Judge Myouga asked, as he looked down at Inuyasha. "Your honor, he pleads not guilty, to all charges. I move to have him released on bail; he just wants to see his children before this case gets underway." Kagura said, not confident that she could even get him out. Bankotsu clicked his tongue, before smiling brightly. "Your honor, he is a flight risk. His family has the funds to fly him out of the country and hide him. He shouldn't have contact with his children anyway, he is being charged with child abuse, if we let him out who's to say he won't just do it again!" Kagura sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Mr. Tashio's family has disowned him, he has no access to any funds, and he's basically penniless. He hasn't been charged yet with child abuse, I thought it was innocent until proven guilty your honor." Myouga listened to each of them plead their case, this was a tough decision. "He's still a flight risk your honor, let's not forget that he escaped jail." "Which is why he should be released on bail, if he escaped once, what's to stop him from escaping again? Might as well let him out." Myouga cleared his throat, to stop their arguing. "Both of you have made valid arguments, but I'm going to have to say bail is denied. He's a flight risk, and a risk to the general public. We'll convene tomorrow morning, 8:00 am sharp." He said before he banged his gavel, making it official.

Inuyasha hung his head, knowing he would never taste freedom again. Sango came back over and led him back into the jail. Like most courthouses, the jail was connected to the courthouse. There's a tunnel underground that will lead you right back to the jail. (That's how it is where I live, I looked it up lol!)

~with Kikyo~

Kikyo was exhausted, even though it has been several hours since she had given birth her whole body hurt. She was dreading going to prison to serve out her time, 2 years is a long time to be locked up. She felt cheated by the system, she didn't really do anything wrong. Sure she fucked up Kagome's face, but that's nothing compared to what Inuyasha had done. It just wasn't fair; at least that's what Kikyo thought.

~with Kagome~

Kouga had just left the hospital, spouting off nonsense as he left about not kidnapping the baby. 'Like I would have to kidnap her, if I want her, I could legally just take her. I don't know if this is going to even work, but I told him I would try so we'll see.' She pulled out her phone and texted Sesshomaru, letting him know that she was ready to be picked up.

~with Sesshomaru~

He hopped into his car, once he got Kagome's text. 'Hopefully she has good news, and that wolf didn't try and complicate things.' Once he arrived at the hospital, he texted her to let her know that he was out front, and waiting for her. Kagome hurriedly kissed Serenity goodbye, before rushing outside not wanting to keep him waiting. Once in the car, her smile faltered. "I have to tell you something, and I just know this is going to complicate things." Sesshomaru tensed at hearing this, as he sped off, trying to occupy part of his mind. "Well it's like this; Kouga wants me and the kids to move in with him. He thinks that's fair, that we share parenting, living in the same roof. That way know one feels left out, I told him we would do a trial run, and if it didn't work out that I would leave and would take Serenity with me." She said as she stared out the window, not brave enough to even see his reaction. His eyes would've given away what he was truly feeling; as they were more red then they were golden.

"**How could you agree to this without even consulting this Sesshomaru first?"** She flinched slightly at his tone, before she cautiously looked over and then gasped. "I tried to, but Kouga said it wasn't any of your business because we're not married. That you don't have any say in the matter, so I didn't need your permission." She said as she hung her head, ashamed of herself for even agreeing to the deal. 'He must think I'm a total slut or something.' He clenched the steering wheel tightly, before he pulled over on the side of the road. He couldn't drive like this; he was too focused on his rage that he couldn't concentrate. **"This Sesshomaru was under the impression that we were in a relationship. Don't people in a relationship check with the other before they just go off and do what they want. Are you sleeping with him, is that why you agreed so easily?" **Kagome flinched, she was expecting him to say that, but it still hurt to hear it come from him. "Sesshomaru, you know that's not true. You'd be able to smell it on me, if I had been with him! Please listen to me; I would never do something like that!" She pleaded to him, trying to get through to Sesshomaru as his beast wasn't listening to reason.

Sesshomaru's beast wasn't hearing any of it, as he got out of the car and pulled Kagome out with him. **"I think when I say this that I'm speaking for Sesshomaru as well. You're not who we thought you were, you might be our MATE, but mate's mate for life. Rather be alone than be with someone that can't be faithful. You can walk home." **Kagome let the tears flow freely now, as she had been holding them in trying to reason with him. "Please believe me, I haven't done anything wrong! Sesshomaru, don't do this!" She cried out as she grabbed his hand, refusing to let go. **"Don't touch this Sesshomaru!" **His beast yelled as he jerked his hand from Kagome, sending her flying back into oncoming traffic.

She struggled to get up, as she had hurt her back when she hit the pavement. As she was getting up, she looked up and was blinded by a pair of headlights. Kagome became frozen, like a deer caught in headlights, literally. The car honked, as they weren't able to slow down. All you could hear in the silence was the screeching of tires, and then Sesshomaru cried out "KAGOME!"

I know I know, I hate cliffhangers too! I couldn't help it, I was trying to figure out how to end the chapter, does he save her in time or does she get run over. Still mulling that over, so I'll post the next chapter Monday or Tuesday evening. Have a great weekend everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so very sorry loves, it's been extremely too long since I posted a new chapter. I wasn't sure how to post an author note, because I didn't really just want to add it in like a chapter. That, and in all honesty I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed with this chapter after the cliff hanger. I received several different opinions on how this chapter should go, but ultimately I took some advice from jazzmone3 and kinda ran with it from there. As always I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome shrieked before darkness consumed her. Sesshomaru had tried to save her in time, it wasn't that he wasn't fast enough. Let's face it, he could have saved her if he would've been paying attention to her well being. Alas, he was so upset over what he thought he knew, that he didn't see the car until it was too late. He was holding Kagome's lifeless body in his arms, with a look of bewilderment on his face.

The driver of the car was currently on the phone with 911,waiting for the ambulance to show up. Sesshomaru knew that she was still alive, he could hear her heartbeat, but he was unsure as to the extent of her injuries. 'This is all my fault, if I hadn't of pushed her away this would've never happened.' He shook his head, now wasn't the time to dwell on his mistake, he needed to make sure that she was alright first.

No more than a few minutes passed, which felt like a lifetime to him, the ambulance showed up. They rushed to his side, to access the damage done. "Sir, we need to get her on the stretcher so we can get her to the hospital." He started to snarl and growl at the mere idea of them taking her away from him. "Why don't you ride in the ambulance with her sir? She really needs to get to the hospital." His rational side was already long gone, and his demon didn't like the idea one bit.

As the EMT's tried to take her from his grasp, he snarled and bared his fangs at them. "MINE" Was all he said as he took off, cradling Kagome as they vanished from the naked eye. Sesshomaru hadn't ran at full speed in years, never having to with the need to fit in with modern day society. It was exhilarating, but he couldn't focus on the thrill of the run now. Not while Kagome was still in possible danger, she hadn't moved, not even twitched after the accident. He shook his head, before clearing his mind. As he ran between the trees, no real destination came to mind.

After several hours of running, his rational side knew that she had to get medical attention and soon. She still had yet to move in the slightest, but her breathing and heart rate was still normal. Sesshomaru was fighting a losing battle with himself, as he was still not in control. His demon was in control, and wasn't about to let her go until she gave some indication that she was going to be ok.

Off in the distance was the local general hospital, he fought within himself to regain control. Sesshomaru was unsure as to how long he would be in control, so he ran with all he had in him to make sure she got the medical treatment she needed. He would never forgive himself if she never woke up again. Once inside the hospital, she was immediately rushed to the ICU, and he was led to the waiting room. "I'm sorry sir, but until she is stable you can't come back and see her." He sighed in frustration, but reluctantly sat down in the chair closest to the window.

~with Kagome~

"Dr. I think you need to see this!" Shouted the nurse on the floor, as she stood in shock in Kagome's room. Kagome was glowing pink and levitating over her bed. The swirling aura in the room was so strong that the window shattered, scattering glass everywhere. The nurse shrieked as she ducked down, trying to avoid being cut by the flying shards. Kagome's mental psyche was so deeply distressed that her miko powers that had lain dormant for years, were forced to the surface. Sesshomaru pushed through into Kagome's room and started to sizzle from the strength of her miko powers. As he didn't want to be purified into a pile of ash anytime soon, he reluctantly left her room. Pulling out his cell phone he made a phone call to the one person he knew that could help Kagome in her current state. Now to play the waiting game, as this person would only come when they felt like it and not before no matter how serious the situation might be.

So sorry it's so short, I was hoping for it to be longer as it has been far too long for an update. I won't make empty promises this time as to when i'll upload a new chapter as that would be a tad unfair. I can promise that the next chapter will be uploaded no later than next Sunday. I'm not going to put this story on hold like this anymore, I just kinda put it off and put it off in favor of school which is important but I didn't want to just leave the story the way it was. I'm probably going to wrap this story up in probably the next 5-10 chapters. I have other ideas bouncing around for a new story, but I don't want to start a new one unless this one is complete. That one won't be Inuyasha though, it'll be for DBZ my ultimate favorite anime which is coming back after 18 years sorry just super excited... lol


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter as promised. I'm even a tad early, but that's ok. I want to keep the story flowing and finish it. So before we get down to the goodness of the chapter, this chapter might break some hearts. For those bleeding hearts out there, remember like I've said before not everything is as it might seem. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always I don't own Inuyasha!

All she can see is darkness. Try as she might she couldn't will her eyes to open. The more she fights, the more enveloped in utter darkness she becomes. The only thing keeping her sanity intact is a mysterious voice. It sounds familiar, yet strange and completely foreign at the same time.

"Kagome, I know you're afraid and don't understand what's happening. It's going to be ok, just listen to me and I'll guide you out of the darkness."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter now. You need to focus your miko energy, and slowly release it. It's lain dormant inside of you for far too long. I don't what caused your miko powers to surface, but you need to reign them in. People are going to get hurt if you don't."

She gasped in shock, not realizing that she had been putting others' lives on the line. Summoning every fiber of strength she had left, Kagome tried with all her might to do as the mysterious voice had instructed. Sweat poured out from her pores, but nothing happened. Just as she was about to give up, she felt it. The burning sensation in her hands, the harder she focused the more her hands tingled and burned. 'Ok, it's time. I hope this works!'

Kagome slowly moved her quivering arms out in front of her, and tentatively released a minuscule amount. Even though she still couldn't see, she felt the small amount of energy leave her hands. With her confidence soaring, she screamed loudly as she forced all the miko energy out of her.

Bright colors of pink and purple flashed around her body like fireworks. As they lit up the room, Kagome's body slowly levitated back down into her bed.

Once the room settled everyone rushed back into the room to check on her. Kagome's fingers twitched, but she wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

"You should've woken up. Why do you still sleep?"

"Disembodied voice, I really don't know. I just can't open my eyes, as soon as I try they become heavy like bricks."

She was starting to become anxious as numerous thoughts popped into her head about never being able to awaken again.

"There must be some reason why you can't wake up. Why are you in the hospital?"

Kagome really didn't want to talk about that, it made her heart ache just thinking about what Sesshomaru had done.

"I-I Uhm. Sesshomaru and I were fighting, and he pushed me out into oncoming traffic. A car hit me and well here I am." She said nervously, hoping the disembodied voice wouldn't want to discuss it further.

"That explains a lot. You're suffering emotionally from a traumatic experience. Your miko powers surfaced to try and protect you from the trauma, unfortunately because you have never used your powers before now."

Her lip quivered in fear as she realized she really might not ever wake up.

"What do I do?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly as she fought back her tears.

"The only advice I can give you now is to stay as calm as possible. The more you flare out your emotions, the more dangerous your miko powers become. I've never felt a miko give off even half of the power that you just did."

Kagome sighed to herself, as she started to empty her mind. The less she thought about anything, the easier it became to slowly flutter her eyes open. What she saw slightly disturbed her. Her hospital room was packed full of familiar and unfamiliar people. What shocked her was the set of hands on her head. As her eyes followed the path up his arms up to his face she paled slightly.

"M-Miroku? It was you talking to me? I really had no idea!" 'Had I of known it was Miroku talking to me I would've never told him…'

Looking around the room she saw the one person she did not want to see. Hissing in rage as she glared at him, her miko powers flared once more.

"You must stay calm, remember?"

Kagome breathed evenly as she tried to calm her raging heart.

"Leave, I don't want to ever see you again. How could you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, realization struck as he knew she was talking to him. He bore his fangs in warning, making everyone else in the room scatter like roaches.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. I never intended to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did. I don't think we can ever be an 'us' again. Inuyasha may have beat me, but he never pushed me in oncoming traffic."

He fought to control his animalistic urges telling him to force her to stay with him.

"I am nothing like that useless whelp. What I did was wrong, my possessive nature got the best of me." He said as he inched closer.

"Stay back, nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. I won't be someone's punching bag ever again! You need to leave now!"

His eyes flicked red dangerously, before fading back their honey gold color. In an instant he was by her bedside and gripping her hands.

"One more chance." He pleaded as he begged with his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you hurt me. Why am I going to be with someone I'm afraid of? Maybe this is an omen, maybe next time the car will kill me."

"Enough! You know damn well that was never my intention. I never meant to hurt you. I can't lose you, not now, not ever."

She blinked her eyes a few time trying to process what he just said. She gasped once realization hit her.

"There was a time when I felt the same way. I still love you, but I can't be with you. Unless it's to see the kids, you need to stay away from me."

Sesshomaru didn't want to force her to stay with him. He also didn't want to live without her. A light bulb went off in his head as an idea struck him. Leaning over the bed he held down her arms, as his canines lengthened in size.

"Sesshomaru, no! Even if you do this I won't be with you, just stop!" she said as she struggled in his grasp. Sesshomaru said nothing as he bit down on her neck, marking her as his forever. He lapped up the crimson blood happily until there was no more.

"No one else can have that which is mine. Now you're bound to me forever. Just one unfriendly touch from another male will cause you both pain. I'll see you in a week to take Rin and Shippo."

In a flash he was gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts. All she could do was cry, knowing she was stuck with Sesshomaru forever.

~With Kouga~

"Sir, she's ready to go home now. Where's her mother?"

Kouga had to think quick as he was unaware as to what happened to Kagome.

"She's feeling a little under the weather and wanted me to bring her home."

The nurse nodded her consent as she gave him the discharge papers.

"Alright, you guys are all set!"

Kouga smiled warmly as he picked up his baby and left the hospital. 'I wonder what happened to her? She wouldn't miss being with her.'

Kouga pulled out his celled phone with his free hand and dialed Kagome's number.

"H-Hello?" She answered, trying to hide the strain in her voice.

"It's Kouga, where are you?"

"Uhm, I'm in the hospital in ICU."

"I'll be right there."

He then hung up and went back into the hospital looking for Kagome. After several minutes, he found himself outside of her room. As he walked in, what he saw filled him with rage.

"Who did this to you?"

"Sesshomaru pushed me into oncoming traffic and I got ran over."

He growled animalisticly as he approached her bedside.

"Then why did you let him mark you?"

"I didn't, he forced the mark when I told him I couldn't be with him anymore." She said as she lowered her head.

"Here, someone wants to see you." He said as he held the baby out to her.

"I thought about what you said, so I took a DNA test because she really doesn't look like me, or smell like me. I just really wanted a child of my own."

All she could do was smile weakly up at him. She just knew that this child wasn't his.

"What're you gonna do when you get outta here?"

"I'm not sure, I was staying with my mom, but now I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Come live with me, I have plenty of room."

Kagome twirled her hair around her finger as she pondered over the suggestion.

"Ok, as long as my kids can come."

He patted her knee softly and growled as he was burned from touching her.

"He did say that I wouldn't be able to touch another male." She said trying to laugh it off.

"You know, there is a way to get rid of his mark." He said with a not so innocent smirk on his face.

~With Kikyo~

Today she was being brought back to prison as she was all healed up. Kikyo hoped her baby was ok, more importantly she hoped no one found out the truth of who the child's real father is.

~With Inuyasha~

Inuyasha had just been sentenced to 25 years. He's lucky he didn't get longer than that for all that he's done. Sadly, the only thing he thought about as he was being led out of the courtroom was how to get Kagome back. He would be practically a free man if she retracted her statement. Well, have less time, he forgot he escaped which is where the 20 years came from. Only five for the several assault charges.

~With Kagome and Kouga~

"What do you mean you can get rid of this mark?"

"Yes, but only if the female doesn't want the mark. Another male can mark her as his, making the first mark fade since she didn't want the mark to begin with."

"I thought that demons mated for life."

"Oh they do. It's just sometimes like this case, a female is marked without consent. This way she can be with who she really want to be with, instead of stuck with someone she never wanted to be with."

'Could I really do that? Even though I don't want to be with Sesshomaru, I still love him. I don't know if I could, and who would mark me, Kouga? I need to think more on this before I just make a decision on a whim.'

Ok loves how was that? The next chapter will be posted sometime next week. No promises on it being early again, though. I got lucky this week and didn't have a whole lot of homework! Let me know what you think, and I'm trying to keep this fic a Kagome/Sesshomaru but with each passing chapter my mind wants to do other things. As you can see with this chapter, I'm conflicted for some reason even though this is my favorite couple!


	19. Chapter 19

OK, so I guess that last chapter caused some controversy. Don't I always say, things aren't always what they seem? I guess some people weren't paying attention, but what can you do? FINAL CHAPTER ALERT! As I warned I was going to wrap this story up within the next chapter or two. I wasn't going to post it until next week, but hey it was already typed out and after the reviews I thought it needed to be posted so you guys would understand what I mean by things aren't always what they seem. Enjoy!

SHRIEK!

Kagome lurched up with a freight, her eyes darting back and forth. Having only human eyes, it took her eyes longer to adjust to the darkness. She did notice that she was being cradled to someone's chest. Blinking her eyes, forcing them to adjust to the darkness, she looked up into a pair of golden eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

At hearing his name he focused all of his attention onto Kagome.

"Where am I?"

"You feinted in the street right before I scooped you up out of harm's way."

"So I didn't get hit?"

"Do you have so little faith in me?"

Kagome bowed her head in shame, the dream felt so real! Sesshomaru patted her head softly as a rare smile formed on his lips.

"I might've over reacted but I would never let harm come your way."

Kagome smiled happily as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Take me home."

Sesshomaru didn't have to be told twice as he whisked her away into the night

~5 years later~

Come to find out that Kikyo's baby was Bankotsu's. Kagome happily gave her to him, knowing he could more than provide for her. As for Kouga, let's just say after his failed attempts with Kagome he became corrupt. He had been caught several times soliciting prostitutes and was forced to resign from the force. Kikyo had been released from prison. She currently lives with her girlfriend Ayame, whom she met her first time in jail. Inuyasha, let's just say he's probably never going to get out of prison. He couldn't seem to stay away from prison gangs, which led to more time being added to his sentence.

Sesshomaru and Kagome you ask? Well shortly after their incident with her almost being run over, he proposed. They're now expecting a child of their own and Rin and Shippo couldn't be happier.

And that's all she wrote folks. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the ending kind of sucked but I've read much worse on here. Keep an eye out for my next story, I'm still writing out the first chapter. It'll be Kagome/Sesshomaru but nothing like this one.


	20. Authors note

Ok so it's been brought to my attention on the idea of possibly having a sequel. To answer the question, I'm not opposed to the idea per se. I've already started a new story, I'll be posting that on here tonight. I've got chapters 1 and 2 I'll probably post both of them. It doesn't have a title just yet, but it'll come to me when I get ready to post. It's a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic so just keep an eye out!

Back to the sequel. If I were to write one, what would you guys want to see in it?

I really didn't think this story sparked a lot of interest in readers, but I'm glad some want a sequel. I'd prefer if you guys would send me a pm and let me know what you as the readers would want to see in the sequel.

Thanks!


End file.
